The Present Past
by Sleepy Drago
Summary: With a dire wish to have a new life, the now fanged girl we used to know has a determinded plan. While the redhead is living centuries after her companions, something isn't working for her, you see theres no such thing as magic anymore, and that won't do.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ginny surveyed the carnage of the latest battle. All her family and friends had died a long time ago, victims of age like she never would be. 4968 years ago the Boy-Who-Lived had killed himself by falling on his own sword. And just as the blood bubbled out of his mouth Ginny pulled Gryffindors sword out of his chest and ran it through He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

But this was all along time ago, all any one knew about the Boy Wonder now was what they read in text books. Or they would if the magical world still existed for wizards. They had been breaded out; to many muggle wizard unions had occurred. It started with an increase in squibs. In current time the closest anyone ever got to a proper wizard was a random muggleborn who were normally killed by the age of 5 by their muggle parents. Or an immortal being like Ginny was.

It was ironic that the world that Ginny's lover had been fighting for was the one he would have wanted the least. Harry had sort to save the Muggles from extinction and he succeeded at the price of wizard extinction.

The Muggles had found out about wizard life. And hated it. Their first experience with magic, on whole, was when the king himself made a statement on his mother's death, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Elizabeth the 2nd had been killed in a death eater attack. And so with that as their first experience to magic the muggle worlds trembled in fear of magic, assuming that all wizards must be like Voldemort

This had led to a war against Muggles who had decided to kill all magic folk. There had been 3 muggle wars against them. A decree had also been made that should a magic person ever be found he or she must die. Parents who bore muggleborns were killed if found out and the muggleborn in question had been killed and then displayed publicly.

Ginny shook her head at the memory and bent down to lightly touch the cheek of a fallen comrade. He was a very pretty man, pretty but dead. This pretty man had curly blond hair that was slicked down a bit with blood. His blue eyes were vacant and his lips pale and agape.

It was just another silly muggle vs. muggle war. Ginny had seen millions of them. She sometimes fought in them herself, if she felt like it or was bored. She couldn't quite remember what this one was for. Something about one muggle countries releasing along dead disease in the other countries main city. They disease had killed millions as the Muggles had not vaccinated their selves against this particular disease in a long time.

In away these muggle wars comforted Ginny, it sent out a message to her that something would continue forever, on of things was war, another was taxes and yet another was death.

Ginny tilted the dead mans head back and sunk her fangs deep into his throat. She drank deeply; she had not fed upon another in at least 5 years choosing instead to drink her potion than have to confront the monster that was the muggle world. And when she did drink from another, they were always already dead. Ginny couldn't bare to kill anymore.

His blood had gone cold and bitter with death and it was not a pleasing thing to go down her throat. But still she drank, she needed the strength. In a few days she would be able to do what she most desired; to go back in time.

She had been working on it for a decade and had finally finished. She would be able to go back and inhabit her infant self; she would kill the soul of her infant self and live within the body. This time around when the master vampire offered her immortality she would refuse it. This way she could die with her friends and family. This way she wouldn't need human blood once a week. This way she could change the future but not have to live with it.

Not even a stake threw her icy heart could kill her, one of the problems with being turned by the master himself. It had left her immune to everything but her own pain. Ginny had even tried swimming in a volcano once, all that happened was she got a few burns that healed within the hour.

Ginny remembered well her turning, she remembered her master well too. Brendan. He was lucky; he had been able to die after he had turned her. But Ginny could never find someone willing, or someone she was willing to give to, the curse of her immortality. But she would refuse immortality this time, she had too...

_Flash Back_

_Ginny was walking down the street of Diagon alley, depressed, at night time. She walked because in a frenzy to look like he could help his people, the Minister of Magic had declared apparating banned, this only marginally slowed death eater attacks. _

_Harry had just told her that he had to die to kill Voldemort. Ginny had run away from him, her lover was already dead to her. She had to go clear her head, which she was now realizing was a bad idea. All alone in the middle of the night in the middle of abandoned street and close to Harry potter. To put it simply she was death eater food._

_Tense as she walked Ginny thought she could hear the rustling of cloak from behind her, her head whipped around to see. There standing in an alley way was vampire. He had long black hair which he had tied back in a pony tail with a silver ribbon; his eyes were a light brown, flecked with amber. His face was drawn, shallow looking and he was smiling at her._

_Ginny could see his whiter then white fangs. His pale skin reflected the moon light, making him look almost ghost like. He held out one of his pale hands to her. He spoke his voice rich and deep, it sounded foreign, slightly French. _

"_You are sad, little girl, but powerful I can see. Come to me, I will help you, I will change you"_

"_P-please don't at me" Ginny stuttered, frozen by terror._

"_Me eat you?" the vampire laughed warmly, "Nay, little girl, you are too special to be eaten. Now come to me, I will help you, I will change you." The vampire opened his arms up, as if beckoning Ginny to hug him. And by a strange compulsion Ginny felt her feet walking her towards him; before she knew it she was within his arms._

"_Well done, little girl, now let me take you away, let me change you" the vampire said as he picked Ginny up off the ground, into his arms like one would carry a small child._

"_Yes…" Ginny murmured completely in his trance. "But what do mean change, what do want?"_

"_I will make you a vampire, little girl, I want to make you my little princess," the vampire said and then jumped, he was in the air, flying. "Do you wish to become immortal, little princess? Are you willing to able to live threw anything?"_

"_Yes," Ginny said and with that her fate was sealed. The vampire carried her in his arms away to his home, he changed her, in the morning Ginny ran home, but it was all but too late. She was a master vampire. She was immortal._

_ End Flash Back _

Ginny had tried to kill herself many times. She had sat underneath the Atlantic Ocean for a year once but to no avail, she had look into eyes of basilisks but ended up learning how to speak their language, she had floated around in space and ended up figuring how to break not only the speed of light but the speed of dark as well.

Having taken all the cold stale blood out of the man she moved onto another and then a woman and her little boy. Once her hunger was finally satisfied she walked home to work on her project, so soon would she be in her mothers arms, so soon would Harry's eyes smile down at her and so soon she could laugh at her brothers antics. So very soon she would finally be home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Time rolled around Ginny as she passed through the portal she had made. In the blue and silver vortex that was time Ginny could see the greatest events in history occur again in the whirlwind. She felt the power of the universe rush past her.

And then it stopped.

Ginny found herself in the burrow again; she had been to her birth home in so very long. The walls seemed to radiate love and warmth. Ginny look around and saw her Mother in the middle of giving birth. It was then that Ginny look down at herself and realized she was and shimmering silver substance. A spirit.

Molly was breathing hard. _She's giving birth to me!_ Ginny thought mentally. _I'll just have to wait until I'm born. Then I'll force myself into myself. _so Ginny sat her spirit self down and waited, she had wait a long time to get back and so it didn't hurt to wait a little while longer. She ignored the sounds of her birth and meditated.

A child's cry broke her concentration. Ginny saw herself, a wiggly babe with its mother's juices still on it. Ginny hovered over herself, taking in the sight that was her, and then she swooped into herself. Forcing herself into the small babe that was her past self.

On the outside however the babe appeared to stop living, Molly Weasley let out a cry and desperately clutched at the child and then tried to resuscitate her.

Once inside a body again Ginny searched deep her mind and found the infant soul. Soft and pink, young and vulnerable, it put up little fight for Ginny. Pushing it out of the body the infant soul died within minuets of the shock of being forced out of its body.

Ginny did a check of all systems and then realized she wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped beating. Ginny quickly fixed these minor problems.

As sweet air filled her lungs Ginny opened her eyes to see Molly trying to get her to live again while she was cry. Ginny honestly thought the woman was going to drown her in tears if she didn't stop soon.

"She's dead Arthur!" Molly cried out in anguish.

Rolling her young eyes Ginny tried to tell her mum to relax but all that came out was a cry. Molly looked down and started crying with happiness.

"I thought I had lost you little one," Molly cooed as she clutched Ginny to her chest. Arthur walked over to Ginny any stroked her back and gently lifted her out of Molly's arms.

"So did I," Arthur said to Molly as he gently rocked his only daughter. "Hello little one I'm your daddy" he said to Ginny softly. _Well no duh_ Ginny thought. They continued talking about her and too her. Arthur was dealt with her needs, a bath being an example of one. Molly decided it was time for Ginny to meet her brothers.

"Let the boys in Arthur, they are anxious. I can hear them cry," Molly said softly from her spot on the bed

"You did shout out at the top of your lungs that she was dead" Arthur said as he opened the door. Ginny's brothers filed in solemnly, Percy (5) strutted into the room first, followed by Bill (12) was carrying Ron (1) and Charley (9) was holding Fred (3) and Georges (3) hands.

"Say hello to the boys my little one" Arthur said gently to Ginny as he sat down and all her brothers crowed around to look at the sight that was the newest Weasley. _Well how am I supposed to do that! I'm 65mins old! Talk about pressure_ Ginny thought, _I __know…_ Ginny lifted one of her tiny hands and waved, her mouth smiling to the best of her ability.

"Aww," said the Weasleys.

"Can I, can I hold her daddy?" asked Charlie. His eyes' not leaving Ginny's smiling face. A frown passed over Arthur's face.

"Ok, but you have to be very gentle and careful. Now come sit down on this chair and I'll pass her to you," Arthur said and got out of his seat. Charlie grinned and sat down and extended his arms excitedly. As Arthur gently placed Ginny in her brothers outstretched arms Ginny waved her clenched up fist at her brother.

"Look dad she's waving!" Charlie said excitedly and gripped Ginny tighter. Arthur laughed.

"Maybe Charles, but she is only a baby, I'm surprised if she even knows what going on," Arthur said.

"She must be the smartest baby that ever did live!" Charlie said. _Oh don't, I'm blushing _thought Ginny with much amusement.

Ron's pale blue eyes watched the baby. It was getting all the attention. That was his job, so Ron used his favorite word. "Me!" he squawked in Bill's arms. All heads swiveled towards him.

"Of course besides from you that is," Arthur joked. "Ok I think the babies had enough attention for the day," and with that Arthur took the baby out of Charlie's arms. _No I haven't, give back to Charlie!_ Ginny thought angrily.

Her brothers were ushered out of the bedroom and Arthur took Ginny to where Molly was dozing. Arthur gently nudged her awake and Molly took Ginny and fed her. Ginny had not realized how hungry she was.

Ginny fell asleep in her mother's arms, she was finally home after so long.

Ginny was sitting on her mat, 6 and half months old and she was humming. The Weasleys hadn't chosen a name for her they all agreed on until she was 2 weeks old. Ron sat a few meters away on his own mat. Molly sat in a big brown chair and knitted Ginny's new 'booties for her toesies".

Ginny had been practicing in her coat how to talk. She wanted to do it soon as possible. Pointing at things was all fine and good but she really need better communication.

Unfortunately her infant mouth wasn't all that compliant. Ginny had decidedly on an easy word for her first. This way she would be graded very smart and she could perhaps get out of having to go through Hogwarts again. The thing was Ginny was worried that she might be sorted into another house now that she wasn't the naive young girl she had been the first time around.

And also a few of her memories of her school weren't so pleasant and she didn't want to relive them. Ginny was hoping she might be able to do more exciting and better things this time around.

_Well its now or later_ thought Ginny and opened up her mouth and spoke.

"Ma mam"

Molly dropped her knitting needles. "What was that you said precious?" Molly's eyes were very wide. Ginny pointed at Molly and spoke again.

"Mmm Ma ma" Ginny tried _damn this!_ She thought and tried again. "Ma mamma mam mum" _I got it! _Ginny thought.

"Arthur Ginny's talking!" Molly said excitedly and picked up Ginny. "Do you know what you're saying dear? Are you really talking?" Molly said softly to Ginny.

Ginny nodded a gasp escaped molly's lips. Arthur entered the room, "what this? Ginny can't talk yet, surely not" said Arthur as he picked Ginny out of Molly's arms.

_Oh really?_ Ginny thought_ then whats this?_ Ginny pointed at Molly again to prove that she knew what she was talking about "mum!" she said with great defiance.

"What?" Arthur asked

"Mum mum mum! Mummy!" Ginny said loudly as possibly. Ron was looking up at her, and Ginny felt very smug. Ron had only managed to talk by 1 and a month and that word was 'me'. He had only added 'da' and 'mine' to his vocabulary by then.

"Can you say daddy, Ginny? Say dada" said Arthur as he gazed at her. _Geez, I say one word and your already pressuring for more _Ginny thought.

"Dee da d d daa" Ginny babbled, _grr must talk_ "dada da dadeee daddy! Daddy!" _success, I should get a medal._

"She said it, she said daddy," Arthur whooped and pranced around the room with her Molly laughed.

"She said mum first, I win," Molly said

"The important thing is that she loves me most!" Arthur teased

"Oh she does not! I'm her first word thus the most loved" Molly retorted.

"Ginny who do you love most?" Arthur asked Ginny gently as he placed her on the ground. _Oh don't you go dividing my heart!_ Ginny laughed mentally. _But I knew this would happen, I've been practicing you know._

"Tarly!" Ginny said

"Who?" Arthur asked, confused

"Oh she's just babbling again Arthur, she's only a baby" Molly chided him. _Ill babble you!_ Ginny threatened her mother mentally.

"Tarly! Cha chaarlee" Ginny tried.

"Hey Molly I think she's trying to say-" Arthur started to say

"Charlie!" Ginny shouted. _Man I'm good, take that Ron!_ Ginny thought. _Better not say much else for awhile, keep em guessing_.

"Well I know when I'm beaten," said Arthur. "You hungry sprite? All that work must have made you hungry."

Ginny nodded. Molly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to feed her. Arthur stayed and picked Ron up off the mat. "Looks like you've got some tough competition boy." Arthur murmured to his son and carried him to the kitchen to get him a bottle.

Dumbledore straightened his black robes with a yellow trim and edging, and rang the Weasleys doorbell. He had decided to deliver Bill's letter personally so that he could see the Weasleys alleged genius baby.

He very much wanted to see if Mrs. Weasleys bragging had just been that of a mother or if the babe was truly as smart as she claimed. The wooden door opened wide to show Molly Weasley holding a redheaded baby girl.

"Dumbledore! How very nice of you to drop by, do come in." Mrs. Weasley said and ushered him in.

"Is this the little girl I've heard so much about? She is quite beautiful, may I hold her?" Dumbledore requested.

"Of course! Here you go," Mrs. Weasley said and handed over the babe. "I'll go make some coffee, go sit down."

Dumbledore nodded and headed over to the Weasley lounge and sat himself down. "Hello Ginerva, I'm Albus Dumbledore," he said to the baby "they tell me you very smart."

And much to his surprise the baby said "yup!" with a cheerfulness that was surely immeasurable. "Imma Ginny"

Dumbledore gasped. This was a babe that was apparently 13 months old. _Though she could just be an early developer_ Dumbledore reasoned. The girl in his arms beamed up at him and started chewing absently on her thumb.

"I've got to do some tests, Ginny, to see how smart you are," Dumbledore said. He felt stupid talking to this little girl but when he looked in her brown eyes he could see wisdom far beyond her years or rather months.

"Kay Bumblebee," the girl chirped, Dumbledore let out a chuckle.

"No my name is Albus Dumbledore." He corrected her.

"Nup It'sa Bumblebee," she corrected him. _Who would think I'd see the day when I'm corrected by a babe in arms_ he thought.

"Okay Bumblebee then," he agreed with her and sat her down on a mat on the floor. "Are you ready to take the test?"

"No" she said.

"No? Why not?" he asked confused.

"Won-Wons mat" she said and pointed at what she was sitting on.

"I see, and where's your mat?" Dumbledore asked kindly but inside he was getting very annoyed.

"There!" she chirped. And pointed to a pink mat on the floor a few meters away.

"Okay," Dumbledore said tiredly and picked her up and moved her to the mat. "Better? Right now we can start the test"

Ginny nodded and settle herself into the mat. "Kay Bumblebee," she said with all that damn cheerfulness.

"First I'm going to ask you some number questions and if you don't know the name just hold up how many fingers, okay?"

"Kay!"

"Here I have two fingers" Dumbledore said and held up two fingers "how many would there be if I took one away?"

"One!"

"Very good, here I have 5 fingers, how many would there be if I had another 4?"

"This mush," Ginny said and held up 9 fingers. "What next Bumblebee?"

"How many is 6 fingers?"

"This one," Ginny said and held up 6.

"Your very smart Miss Weasley," Dumbledore praised, Ginny shrugged.

"I knows," she sighed. Dumbledore laughed.

"Now I'm going to show you some flash cards to test your vocabulary," said Dumbledore and pulled a few white cards out of his pocket. He held up one, it had a picture of a little boy on it.

"It'sa 'melly itle boy!" said Ginny. A smile one her face so contagious Dumbledore started laughing.

"Yes a very smelly little boy, next one" Dumbledore said and held up a picture of a house Ginny looked at it for awhile.

"Da burrow!" she said.

"What?"

"Nup, say pardon," said Ginny _oh great I'm being corrected by a one year old on matters of politeness_ thought Dumbledore.

"Pardon," Dumbledore sighed out.

"Its da burrow. My home," Ginny said then took the card out of Dumbledore's hands and hugged it. "My home good".

"Yes that's very nice," Dumbledore said. "Can you tell me what this is?" Dumbledore held up a picture of a dog.

"Puppy!"

"Yes, it's a dog. I can safely say you've got an extraordinary vocabulary for a one year old," Dumbledore said.

"Wha next Bumblebee?!" she asked.

"Well I've got to see how well you are at controlling your magic, as well as if you can recognize a beat in song and then later you have to finish a special puzzle and I'll time you," Dumbledore explained to the young girl.

She let out a long extracted sigh and looked at him angrily. "I won't get story time den," she said. She then flopped from her sitting position to a crawling one. "Imma hungry do test later," she said and crawled to the kitchen. Dumbledore watched her leave with a stunned expression.

Ginny was sitting at the family table when it happened. It was Ginny's fifth birthday when it happened. Ginny was opening presents when it happened. How annoying.

Unwrapping her presents carefully she was when the gut wrenching pull know as blood lust occurred. Ginny's eyes unfocused and she fell off the seat sideways twitching on the ground. The thought _damn_ was all that passed threw her mind as she did so.

"Ginny!" Molly shouted in alarm. Rushing to her daughter's side Molly watched as Ginny's teeth grew into fangs and as her eyes changed from soft brown to vibrant red. "She's a born vampire!" Molly screamed and pushed the rest of her children and her husband out of the room. There was no knowing what Ginny could do.

Thinking quick Molly ran outside to the hen house. She decapitated the hen with an axe and picked up the still moving bird and rushed into the house. Molly placed the birds bleeding neck into her daughter's mouth and backed away.

Ginny sucked at the blood that was in her mouth. Chickens blood. It would stop her from killing her family in quest to sate her hunger but not for very long, she would also get sick if she had only had chickens blood.

Molly watched her daughter in horror as she sucked the chicken dry, let out a little burp and with a little trickle of blood coming out of her mouth she turned to her mother and said "Thanks," then curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

Molly shook her head sadly. There had always been a possibility that one or more of her children could be vampires, her grandmother, Isla Prewett, was one. And when Septimus Weasley had married into the Black family all those years ago their first son, Thomas, was one, so were some of his offspring but nobody really liked to talk about them

Ginny stirred slightly in her sleep. _Well my little one, let us just hope you don't turn out like Thomas did._ Molly thought and walked out of the kitchen, closing the door gently behind her, it was time to tell the rest of family.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

While watching Cousin Helen pass out on the couch Ginny cast several glamor spells on herself using said cousin's wand. Helen was supposed to be babysitting Ginny but as Ginny placed the blanket over her drunken cousin's body it seemed like the other way around.

Ginny had waited along time to get a couple of hours of unsupervised time to herself and so had practically jumped at the chance. Ever since her family had realized that Ginny was a vampire she hadn't got a moment of peace. Worst of all her brothers were terrified of her, even Charlie, so what last week she had eaten the neighbors dog because she hadn't taken her blood tablet that week? What wimps!

Silently Ginny crept out the door and apparated to Diagon alley, once inside Ginny patrolled down the streets and took galleons from peoples pockets while they weren't looking. Ginny stopped in front of the pet shop window. Feelings of confinement and sadness took over her.

As a vampire Ginny had the gift of empathy, the gift to recognize, perceive, feel and manipulate others emotions. Normally Ginny used it to hunt, steal from and assess others but it also meant she could almost talk to any creature; animal mostly communicate feelings and also armed with the ability to talk in 42 languages Ginny could communicate with almost anything.

Ginny looked into the shop to see who the feelings where coming from. Inside a tall glass cage was a small white fox cub that lifted its head to regard Ginny sadly. Ginny sent forth waves of reassurance and calm. Ginny then sent a mental picture of her buying the fox and taking it home.

Upon seeing this, the little fox did a most extraordinary thing; it changed itself into a small nude girl probably of 6 or 7, although she was quite short and could possibly be 5.

She had waist length white hair and pale white skin that seemed to shine, to slightly glow a white light. Her wide pale grey eyes looked at Ginny curiously. Her softly curved face smiled in slight surprise at what seemed to be being proposed. She gave Ginny a pleading expression and turned back into a small fox. Ginny let out a little gasp of surprise.

One of the store clerks came to her side and spoke, "she's pretty isn't she?" and motioned to the fox that was currently watching them with avid interest.

"Yeah, what is she?" Ginny asked

"A Huli jing, a Chinese magical fox or fox spirit" the store clerk said

"She's beautiful"

"Sure is, maybe you could ask your mum to buy her for you, though I doubt it. She costs a few pretty coins,"

"I'm a vampire, my parents died thousands of years ago and my master was a sick pervert that changed me at the age of 6," Ginny said and removed all her glamor's, revealing her red eyes, fangs and claws. The store clerk took a step back; Ginny slammed her glamor's back on.

"I didn't mean to offend…" said the clerk

"Hmm, how much does she cost?" Ginny asked, completely ignoring the clerks shudder as she bit her nail absentmindedly, showing off her long white fangs.

"749 Gallons and 5 sickles, my lady,"

"Interesting, is their anything I should know about this fox spirit?"

"Well when they have not been properly collared they will run away and seduce men or women and feed off their soul in doing so… it cost another hundred galleons for us to collar them, and you will have to feed it a special potion so it doesn't die of starvation, or you could use a solidified Patroness charm on it weekly," said the clerk.

"A minor detail," Ginny smirked

"And when unprotected natural light can banish it to hell,"

"I see, well don't sell her yet, I'll be back within the hour to purchase her. She sounds like the perfect companion for a female vampire dose she not? When I feel like it we may go hunting at midnight where she may feed on souls and I blood," Ginny said and walked towards the door. "I want her to have a removable collar though; I'll remove it now and then to go hunting, is that possible?"

"Um y-yes it is, v-very good madam, b-b-but no extra cost for you" stuttered the terrified clerk.

"Wonderful," Ginny said and walked out of the shop, she started making her way towards Gringotts, now all I need to do is get a large amount of money within an hour, thought Ginny good thing Brendan's master was so very rich.

Brendan had been Ginny's master and when he had died she was his favorite daughter. Ginny knew it would be several years before Brendan claimed Arcturus's fortune. Arcturus only changed a handful of people, Brendan being his first, and was always a very mysterious man. He had died 37 years ago, but nobody believed this so as he tended to disappear for large amounts of time claiming he was dead only to come back a few decades later.

But since Ginny knew he was dead and nobody had claimed the fortune since they believed him still alive, it was up for grabs for Ginny because she was related to him. Well sort of considering she wasn't changed till 14 or so more years, but was a few thousand years ago… Well off to Gringotts!

"I'd like to claim the Arcturus fortune by right of blood," said Ginny to Warthands the goblin. Lifting a solitary eyebrow at her he lifted up her small hand and slit it with a knife. He shook droplets of blood over the parchment and took it away to be tested.

Ginny twiddled her thumbs while she waited, occasionally waving to people who wouldn't know her until a few years later.

Warthands came back after 10 minuets and handed her an old rusted key. "You tested positive, it would appear you are Mister Arcturus blood relative if not a daughter, you are the first and only one to come forth with a reasonable claim, so the money by rights is yours. I must inquire are you sure Arcturus is truly dead? Last time somebody tried to claim his fortune they ended up dead within the week," said Warthands.

"I'm positive he is, he's been dead for 3 or so decades," said Ginny. "Now I would like to withdraw all the money and place it within a new vault under the name Ginevra Weasley, to make sure nobody can claim a higher blood status to Granddad Arcturus."

"Of course my lady," Warthands said and led her away to the cart, "Vault number 63, Arcturus vault". The cart rattled forth.

"Ah, um my lady you've come to collect her then?" said the nervous shop clerk.

"No I just came by for a social visit; of course I'm here for her! Now, fool, here is your big sack of gold, I trust you've collared her for me while I was briefly gone?" said Ginny

"I, um didn't get around to it, M-My Lady"

"Go! Do it now, I am a very impatient person" Ginny snapped, the clerk scuttled off to do her do her bidding. Ah fear, respect is all well and good but theirs nothing quite like fear when it comes to ordering people about. Ginny sat down in the clerks chair behind the desk, put her feet on said desk and twiddled her thumbs.

The clerk brought out the Fox spirit in a blue dog cage, inside Ginny could see the fox had a pretty red collar around her neck.

"Actually I think I would rather black collar and a matching leash, could you do that for me?" asked Ginny in a sugary sweet voice.

"O-Of course M-Ma-Madam," stuttered the clerk and he rushed away to do her bidding. Ginny sighed, shopping was _so_ tiring.

When the clerk reentered the white fox had a black dragon hide leather collar on. The buckle was red and so were the runes. The thread used to make the bounding runes was red silk thread. The leash followed a similar pattern.

The clerk handed the leash to Ginny, as well as the cage handle and ginny took the money out of her purse and handed it to the clerk. Ginny put the cage on the ground and opened it up, the white fox approached and sniffed her. Ginny took the opportunity to attach the leash to the collar. Standing up Ginny kicked the cage away, she gave a gentle tug on the leash and the fox trotted out the door, Ginny followed but then stopped in the doorway.

"I don't like caged intelligent animals," she explained and left the shop. Once outside Ginny turned to look at the fox, it had taken up its human form. The young snow white girl flicked her hair at passing by wizards and then turned back into her fox form.

"You little vixen," Ginny laughed at the stunned wizards expression. "Actually that's not a bad name for you; yes I will call you Vixen."

Vixen looked up at her. Thoughts of acceptance and happiness filled Ginny's mind. Ginny sent back her own troubled thoughts of how she could explain to her parents that she had fox spirit for a pet. Vixen mentally shrugged back and then pulled Ginny along the street.

Ginny sat on the couch at the burrow, absentmindedly stroking Vixen's fur, Molly stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "And so you went outside to play after Helen passed out and a 659 year old rare Fox Spirit started talking to you inside you head?" Molly asked, "Do have any idea how strange that sounds?"

"Mother dear, for I am the queen of that is strange, and you make its like Vixie is ancient, in our years her years she's only 6 and a bit" Ginny said and stopped stroking the foxes fur. "I could take the collar off to prove she's Huli jing." And Ginny started to undo the collar.

"No!" Molly shouted, "I mean no, Ginny dear, that won't be necessary. You may keep her."

"Great! Did you hear that Vixen? Your part of the family now!" Ginny said excitedly as she hugged the fox tight. Who turned into her girl form and hugged Molly.

"But Ginny dear we really will have to get her some clothes." Vixen then turn back to a fox and look indignantly up at Molly.

"Or not, just make sure she doesn't turn into her human form in public without her clothes on." Molly adjusted. "It's just I don't think it's a good idea to have an albino white girl prancing around nude, or any little girl for that matter."

"I'm going to write to Bumblebee right away and tell him about Vixen! I'll also send him all my pictures." Ginny practically shouted with excitement and ran up the stairs of the burrow.

_It's kind of sad_ Molly thought as she shook her head. _Ever since the boys found out she was vamperic they've completely avoided her, Arthur and me as well we've been far too distant. Albus is the girl's only friend._

Molly went to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, _maybe an ancient fox spirit as a friend will be good for her, and she is defiantly starting to develop some weird characteristics._ Molly thought sadly.

Albus Dumbledore opened his latest present with the same relish he held each time, extreme. The girl loved him. And lately she had had been sending him pictures that held the future within them, why last week she had sent him a picture that was covered with how magical stocks would fair the next month.

Call it cheating but Albus had invested heavily in salamander spawn and was being heavenly reward as the numbers went up and up.

This time the letter included information that Ginny had just got a pet Huli jing, an extremely rare creature by any rate and very expensive to cater for, all the potions, collars and patronesses…

As Albus looked at the pictures he saw on of cartoon slip, the first box included a small fat boy beating up what awfully looked like Harry Potter. (The picture actually moved because Dumbledore had showed Ginny the charm that allowed it a month or two ago. He didn't think she would actually get it…)

The second showed an older Harry Potter boy's stomach glow with swirling colors that exploded out giving off waves of accidental magic and being punished for it. The next show the older fat boy holding his head, inside his large stomach colorful colors dimmed instead of exploding out as the had in Harry in the accidental magic picture.

The last showed the fat boy as a fat man, his stomach was grey and out the top of his head the grey dead magic shot out, killing the young man.

Albus sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. The fat boy was Dudley Dursley. Harry's blood relative. _If I can just stop the boy from killing his own magic out of hate and fear then Harry will have a blood relative near him at all times and the blood wards will follow him to Hogwarts. Harry will be safe all the time and if he's here so will I! _Albus thought and then beckoned to the hat rack that came over to him. Albus picked off his favorite traveling cloak, the purple one with stars, then walked over to his fire place. Albus was not an idiot, he knew Tom riddle wasn't dead, he wasn't human enough to die. It was a matter of time before he rose again and Albus knew that he himself was weaker.

_Dudley Dursley prepare to accept your magic!_ Albus thought and flooed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Vixen ran up the stairs of her new home and pushed open the door of the boy Mistress called Ron the Great Pillock. Looking inside the room that she rarely entered vixen decided she liked the room very much and so climbed inside what mistress called Cupboard and marked all the removable furs as her own. Satisfied, Vixen left the room in her girl form and went to sleep on top of Mistresses Bed.

_Five minuets later..._

"ARAGH," Ron screamed when confronted my smelly wet clothes within his cupboard. Ron marched out of his room and down the hall until he stood outside Ginny's door and rapped it hardly.

"What is it?" Ginny's soft voice called from within.

"What is it, you ask? GINNY! YOUR BLOODY FOX HAS PISSED ON ALL MY BLOODY CLOTHES!! THATS WHAT IT BLOODY WEL IS!" Ron bellowed at Ginny's closed door.

"Please don't swear brother dear, you might ruin my childish innocence." Ginny called gently, slightly mocking.

"I'LL RUIN MORE THAN THAT!" Ron started trying to break Ginny's door down. Molly Weasley came up the stairs, having heard Ron swearing she had realized something needed a mothers intervention. She saw saw Ron punching, and splintering Ginny's door and promptly drew out her wand.

"_Perfectus totalius" _Molly said and Ron fell down, frozen.

"Thanks mum, Ron was threatening to kill me because I'm nothing more than slimy vampire scum, " a teary voice said from inside.

"Oh dear!" Molly said and glared her frozen son on the floor. Then gently said "Are you hurt, my poor baby?"

"Not physically, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. Ron said you were just pretending to like me and I should never have been born. Ron's right, I'm worthless!" Ginny sobbed from within, Molly's heart all but broke.

"Your not a disappointment! Your father and I love you very much..." Molly was teary now "Come out and let me hug you my poor baby!"

"Ok mummy, I love you too," Ginny opened the door and hugged her mother. And since Molly's back was to him, Ginny peaked around her mother who was currently hugging her so much she could barely breath and stuck her tounge out at her brother. Ginny could see inside his eyes surprised furiousness. Ginny felt her mum start to pull back, quickly she called tears up to her eyes. When Molly looked down at her daughters face she could barely control her rage at her youngest son.

"Will you be alright dear?" Molly asked softly.

"Yes mummy... Can I just be alone for little while?" Ginny asked Molly softly.

"Of course dear," Molly existed the room and then looked down at still frozen Ron. "You'll be lucky if you ever fly again," She said to him curtly and walked off, leaving Ron frozen on the ground.

Quietly, once she was sure her mother was gone, Ginny opened her door again and looked down at her brother and said quietly to him, "I win," and then retreated back inside her room. She barely noticed the thoughts of anger coming to her from Ron as she closed the door behind her. Barely. Ginny could though. She could also feel Ron's thoughts of _Slytherin Vamperic Bitch_ directed right at her.

A strange old man wearing what looked suspiciously like a dress sat in the Dursleys dinning room sipping a cup of tea, waiting for them to come home from their trip to the theater, Harry Potter was at Mrs Figgs so the man sat alone. When the Dursleys returned, Harry in toe and saw the strange man wearing what looked suspicously like a dress sitting in their dinning room sipping tea a chain of event were set off. First Petunia fainted, secondly Vernon swore, thirdly the man smilled and invited them to join him in their dinning room and finally Vernon got overwhelmed and punched the strange old man wea- oh you get what i mean.

The strange man placed his fingers gingerly to his cheek and then pulled it back. "Mr Dursley I must say that you have quite a mean right hook, as they say," the man blinked his eyes twice then rubbed his jaw, "quite mean infact".

Vernon blustered for awhile then finally spat out the words, "what are you doing in my home!?" The strange man smiled and gestured for Vernon to sit down. Vernon swayed on his feet for a moment and then sat down in favorite seat. he crossed his tree like arms across his chest and glared at the man. "Well?"

"Mr Dursley you are of course aware that Harry is a wizard?" the man asked. As he said those words Vernon bristled and the two boys who were currently standing over petunias unconscious body gawked at the words.

"We know hes one of _your_ type," Vernon spat.

"Yes on of "my" type. We've been monitoring your house-, "Vernon froze, " and found their is not one but two magical orientated people on your property. Your son is a wizard Mr Dursley; and he has, for reasons unknown to us, been suppressing his magic." Vernon face split into a smile as he heard those words.

"So he's making himself normal? Atta boy Dudders!" Vernon said, "The other one was to weak to, eh? But not my Dudders, he's a _normal_ boy."

The strange man appeared shocked. "Mr Dursley if your son continues to suppress his magic out of fear, hate or anything he **will** die! And quite young to, Mr Dursley your son will get headaches all the time, be weaker to diseases and at the age of 20 to 25 he will die a painful death as the magic escapes via exploding out of his head!" The Strange man said with concern. Dudley whimpered. Vernon paled.

"Is their anything we can do? To prevent his death?" Vernon asked in quite voice.

"I can delve into his mind and remove the blocks. Completely hazard free. Or we can use a potion the would absorb the magic. After he, ahem, relives himself the magic and potion would leave him. However Dudley would only ever be a weak wizard prehaps not one at all." The man explained.

Vernon grinned wickedly, "We'll take the potion option, I don't want you rummaging in Dudders head," Vernon said.

"But dad I want to be a wizard if Harry gets to be one. Than i can turn the teachers into toads. And I want to be better than Harry." Dudley found his voice and complained. O rather Dumbledore planted those words in his mouth via Legmancy.

"Absolutely n-," Vernon made a strangling noise then force out the words, "Sure". The man grinned and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Excellent, come here Dudley" The man said kindly. Dudley took unsure steps towards the man who placed his thin fingers to Dudley's temples and closed his eyes.

The man entered the boys brain with more efficiency than he could of from the other side of the room. The man found the silvery ghostly Thought Block and thought deeply, a sword came to his hand. Taking a deep breath The man plunged the sword into the Thought Block and it ripped like material. Inside The man found a swirling mass of colour that was Dudley's magic. It was small, and very useless.

The man reached within his own mind and found the magic of a house elf he had absorbed before coming here. Threw his fingers his combined the sparky gold magic of the house elf to the swirling mass of Dudley. It grew. House elf magic is powerful stuff, yet regularly ignored. The man made sure the boy would have enough magic to be called average and then locked the rest away under a malleable shield. The man made it so that the boy would only be able to use this magic if it served Harry or himself. Dudley wound never be able to use this magic for himself, which The man thought was very smart of him. If Dudley could use this magic he would be close to overtaking over taking The man. Close.

Before leaving the child's mind he made sure that from now on Harry would be a close brother to him, and that he would be his vassal as well. The final thing he did was put shields up in the boys mind to guard the fact he had house elf magic from less favorable minds.

As The man pulled back, the boy fainted. Vernon let out a little cry.

"Don't worry MR Dursley, your boy will be fine within a few days, and with that I must leave you now," the man turned to leave. Stepping over Petunia's body and walked down the hall. Harry decided that even if The man hit him it would be worth it.

"Sir," Harry called out ran after him. The man stop walking and turned. "Will I see you again, sir?"

"Yes Harry when you come to my school. You will get your Hogwarts letter on you 11th birthday" the man said and smiled.

"Who are you?" Harry breathed out

"The Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore," The man said and turned on himself to disappear with a loud crack.

Ginny sat at a bench in the burrows kitchen. On her stool she swung her legs and smiled brightly, Albus Dumbledore sat on a seat next to her and most surprisingly, also swing his legs and smiling brightly. Molly Weasley had just made a batch of chocolate biscuits and they were on the bench, cooling and letting off a heavenly scent. On the ground a good meter away from Ginny's swinging feet lay Vixen the Fox Spirit. Albus extended his fingers towards the cooling biscuits. Vixen jumped up and nipped Albus's ankle.

"Ok! Ok, I won't eat them," Albus said submitted and let his hand fall. To the little fox he also said, "You didn't need to bite so hard".

Ginny watched as Vixen warily lied back down on the ground. "Bumblebee?" Ginny asked and looked up from vixen into Albus's blue eyes.

"Yes my dear girl?" Albus replied.

"When I go to Hogwarts will Vixen be able to come too?"

"Well normally we only allow pets like owls, cats and toads..." Albus began but then saw Ginny's crestfallen expression, "But we might be able to make an exception for you, I'll talk it over with the heads of the houses. It depends whether or not Minerva wants Huili Jing running around the Gryfindor common room,"

"If I get into Gryfindor. Ron said that monsters only get put in Slytherin," Ginny said.

"Ron said you were a Slytherin?"

"No, Ron said the Malfoy's were monster Slytherins. A few days later Ron called vampires monsters. Am I a monster Bumblebee?" Ginny asked with her best pleading miserable eyes.

"Of course your not a monster! Even then Slytherins aren't all bad. I was a Slytherin, and I'm not evil," Albus said grandfatherly. Ginny made her eyes go wide.

"Your a Slytherin?" Ginny ask in amazement, _I'm not surprised, at all._ "But Ron said-,"

"Your brother must say alot of things, But he may indeed also be wrong sometimes. He's not a clairvoyant vamperic genius though and maybe he's only being mean to you out of jealousy." Albus explained, "We're all wrong sometimes Ginevra, even you and me." Ginny made her eyes go wide and let out a little gasp.

"Even you Bumblebee? But your like a million years old," Ginny said with rushed amazement. Albus chuckled.

"Not quite a million,"

"How much then?"

"I'm only a lad of 21," Albus joked.

"More like plus a billion," Ginny muttered, just loud enough for Albus to hear, who chuckled.

"Now miss Weasley, should we ask your mother if we have some of these cookies that a taunting me so?" Albus said and got up, he extended his hand for Ginny.

"Kay Bumblebee," Ginny said cheerfully and grasped Albus's wrinkled spidery hand. She slipped off her stool and led the bemused Headmaster out the door of the kitchen. Vixen trotting along behind them.

Eight year old Harry sat on his bed, his cousin next to him was bouncing a ball against the opposite wall, there was no light in the small confined room. Vernon didn't like wasting money on 'freaks', and so only the luminous light of the moon filled the room, casting shadows and light everywhere. Harry leaned against the wall to the side of his bed and watched Dudley bounce his ball, Dudley's face showed no emotion. Harry wondered what Dudley was thinking behind his mask of nothing, and not for the first time since Dudley was declared magic.

Ever since The Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore had come to their house and freed Dudley's magic alot of things had changed. For one Dudley's relationship with his parents had declined, while his and Harry's had increased. When Petunia ha regained consciousness and learned that Dudley had regain use of his powers, his full powers, and that he had wanted it and Vernon had agreed to it, she had sent the boy's upstairs and had a long fight with Vernon through the night. Next Petunia had insisted on moving house so as The Headmaster could not find them.

In the new house Dudley was given the smallest room in the house and Harry made to share with him. Harry had heard Petunia explaining to Vernon her brilliant plan that if they could make Dudley hate his magic again by not loving him, make Dudley suppress the magic again, they would be able to release before he got sick and died. And after that begin the whole process over.

So far it hadn't worked. But whenever Dudley complained of a headache and nothing 'weird' happened for a week, Petunia and Vernon would look so hopeful. After something 'weird' happened around Dudley again Petunia would burst into tears and Vernon would beat his son. Vernon had taken up the policy of training Dudley like an animal, treat after a week of nothing and punish after week of something.

Through the whole ordeal Dudley was slowly degraded to Harry's level, Dudley lost a few pounds due to not being fed and having to avoid Vernon's punches. Harry and Dudley began to see eye to eye. At their new school Dudley would defend Harry against bullies and Harry would help Dudley with his homework. At their house Harry teached Dudley the tricks of surviving that he had learnt along the way; How to steal out of the fridge without anyone noticing, How to get an extra blanket in their room, How and when to run away from home to the playground without anyone noticing and How to get extra money.

Harry and Dudley had found a large jar and everytime they got or found money they would place it within the jar. And when they had enough they planed to run away from home and using the money get into the wizard world that had cost them so much. They would buy an apartment and would never have to go hungry again, never have to worry about being beaten and never have to worry about being freaks.

Dudley stopped bouncing the ball against the wall when he heard an angry shout from Petunia. He sighed and placed the ball in his pocket, "Harry?" he asked. And when his cousin turned to him he continued. "Harry, do ever sometimes think this is all dream? That one day we'll wake up and I'll be a spoilt normal person, you'll still be in the closet..."

"Sometimes, but I wouldn't wish it. I know you would, you were loved then, but I... For me this is better. We can go to Hogwarts together now, and get away from your mum and dad. And we'll learn how to turn people into toads and we'll be happy." Harry said thoughtfully, "Dudley, I don't want to be alone. But if you want to go back to what was we could get The Headmaster to put up the blocks again." Dudley shook his head at Harry's words. Harry smiled at this.

"No, I don't want to die. And I guess mother and father never truly loved me for me, just for what I wasn't. I mean if they truly cared they wouldn't care whether I was wizard, normal or even I dunno a fat spoilt idiot," Dudley said. "But it doesn't stop me form thinking what it'd be like if The Headmaster never removed the blocks," Dudley shook his head again and walked over to his bed, opposite Harry's. And curled up, trying to go to sleep.

Harry watched his cousin and then decided to do the same. Harry wormed his way under the scratchy sheets. curling up into a protective ball, his head still full of thoughts, _What would it be like if The Headmaster never removed the blocks?_ With a yawn Harry was soon asleep.

Ginny stood back from her easel and admired her work, it was of time, of what Ginny had seen whilst going through the time portal. The pictures of it where always imprinted in Ginny's mind, she could not get rid of sight of it from her mind. Molly Weasley was sitting in a chair, watching Ginny work whilst knitting. Molly had called Ginny artistically gifted, and had spent alot of the Weasleys already dismal money on art supplys. The set of paint brushes and paint she was using was a birthday present from her mother, and the sketchbook and pencils a birthday present from Albus.

Percy strutted into the room with Scabbers resting upon his shoulder to bother Molly about something and visibly recoiled when he saw Ginny. "Oh, hello Ginny, lovely painting. Um mother, may I speak with you a moment. Yes, well nice seeing you Ginevra," Percy said poiltly and led Molly out of the room. Yes that was Percy, Polite and distant. Not ever wanting to get to close to Ginny after hearing this years head boy dismiss vampires as monsters. Ginny didn't really mind, Percy was a 13 year old boy eager to impress his superiors._ He really should of been in Slytherin, also _Ginny thought _I must do something about that 'rat'._

Ginny sighed, she didn't mind Percy but her other brothers where a problem. Ron was resentful and hateful to her, the never played practical jokes on her and left her to her own devices, Charlie saw her as a fascinating specimen and Bill... Well Bill was to old to be with his little sister but he was alright, he overlooked her taste for blood and straight to her arithmacy skills that surpassed his own and so didn't say much. Ginny's mum treated her like a charity case and Arthur was to wrapped up in battery's.

Everything was wrong, they weren't supposed to alienate her! This was supposed to fix all of her problems in the past future.

Whilst Ginny was brooding over the unfairness of it all Charlie came up behind very quietly and poked her. "Oh," Ginny squeaked in surprise. "Charlie! Look you all dressed up."

"That's right Snap Dragon, it's my graduation day today, are you coming?" Charlie asked and picked her up, "You could be my honored guest, well along with the rest of the Weasley tribe, think of Snape's face at 9 Weasleys all once." Ginny laughed.

"I'll go get my special dress on," Ginny said, squirmed out of Charlie's grasp and ran up the stairs to her room. Ginny didn't really want to see Charlie graduate, she'd already seen it. As well as all her brothers, all her children and nephews and nieces, all their children and all their children's children. But it'd be a chance to get out of the burrow and meet new people or rather old people renewed


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore rapped on the door of the new Dursley home, the ministry official humphed, obviously keen on having a try of the door bell. Albus motioned he still could, the little man brightened and rang it. Twice. He straightened his robes. The wooden door opened slowly, a tinny squeak sounded from inside and then closed sharply. "Go away!" came the terrified voice of Petunia Dursley.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you are under charges of child abuse and in the name of the ministry I order you come out and plead your case," the Little Ministry official said.

The door opened, Petunia's face peeped out, "would you rather come inside? I'll go get my husband Vernon..." Petunia practically whispered and hurried away. Smiling, Albus entered with the Ministry Official following him. Albus found the lounge room and sat down.

"Can I tempt you to a Lemon drop Mr Tersly? I brought a few along," Albus offered the sweet bag he was holding.

"No thank you, Albus," Mr Tersly the ministry official said.

"They are quite tasty,"

"I'll leave you to them,"

"If you say so but, Frank, your missing out."

"Good," Mr Frank Tersly said. Petunia reentered the room with Vernon in tow, whose face was a beetroot red.

"What's this about child abuse?!" Vernon bellowed as he stomped over to the seat where Albus was sited. Petunia wore a worried expression.

"Careful, Vernon, your heart-," Petunia started to say but Vernon cut her off.

"Is perfectly fine!" Vernon shouted at her and then turned back to Albus, "What do you want?"

"We are here to take Harry and Dudley off your hands. My contacts have allerted me that you beat the boys and they are malnourished. Incidentally Harry's Godfather has recently been freed of the crime he was framed of. We've checked him out and he seems the perfect guardian of the boys. It was in Lilly and James will that they wished Harry to go to him should anything happen to them. But since Sirius was framed of helping their murder along with 15 other souls, Harry went to you instead." Albus explained. This sent Vernon over the edge who punched Albus in the face.

Albus smiled and said "That is the second time you've punched me, Mr Dursley, I am convinced you are violent man and it is well within my power now to take the boys out of harms way. I will first interview them though, to see if they truly are being abused in your household. And then it is also under my power to deal you the truth potion to extract the final information to confirm you unsuitable to look after children."

And Albus did just that. Quite soon the two nine year old boys were bundled away to the the Ministry for further questioning.

_48 hours later_

Harry sat within the Ministry's holding bays waiting for his Godfather to come pick him up. It had been approved and Harry was now to be a perment resident in his godfather's home, Dudley had also been allowed to stay at Harry's Godfather's house.

Harry turned to his cousin sitting next to him, "Do you think my Godfather will like us?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well he's magic like us, and he was your dads best friend, so I spose he's got to like you... I'm worried I'll just be a tag along, you know? Your his Godson but I'm just another boy," Dudley said miserably.

"Nonsense," said a deep voice from the door. The boys heads swiveled to see a man in a deep maroon and black cloak, his hair was long and black and had been tied up behind his head in a warriors braid. His slightly sunken features showed he used to be quite handsome until some grievance had happened. He smiled broadly at the two. "If anyone we'll be tagging along behind it'll be me trying to run on my old artheric knees."

"Your not that old, I mean the headmasters older than you...I think," Harry said. The man let out a laugh like the bark of a dog.

"Yes, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has surpassed me in age," the man said. "So boys would you like to go home?"

"Yes, Sir," the boys both said. The man laughed again.

"Just call me, Sirius or Padfoot," Sirius said. Seeing their puzzled looks, Sirius shook his head ginning. And then turned into a large black dog and then back into a man. "Padfoot," he said as way explanation. Harry and Dudley got over their initial shock and grinned at each other. Things look as if they were going to be alright.

The graduation ceremony was long and boring, But it did have it's pluses. One being spotting the Malfoy family. Once the ceremony was over and people were mingling and taking full advantage of free drinks provide, Ginny slipped away from her family and confronted Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy had recently this year been appointed a school governor concerning Hogwarts, and so to keep up appearances had pulled his family along to the graduation ceremony to show much they cared about the next generation. Ginny gently tugged on Lucius's long black expensive cloak. Lucius look down at her and raised a solitary eyebrow.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy, sir," Ginny said politely, "I would like to tell you about your impending doom."

"Impending is a rather large word for a little girl," Lucius sneered the infamous Malfoy sneer.

"And patronizing is a large feat for a brainless follower, if you don't wish to die sir I suggest you listen to me." Ginny retorted.

"Why I ought to...Tell me who you are so as I may report to your parents."

"Ginevra Prewett, born vampire gifted with the sight and memories of the Elders," Ginny said. Ginny had decided to take up her mothers maiden name as if she had said Weasley she would have been dismissed out of hand, this way she'd have a better chance of winning the Malfoys over to her cause. Stopping Muggle and wizard unions.

"Impossible, the last two Prewett heirs were murdered and the female married a Weasley," Lucius snorted. Narcissa was now watching the conversation with apt interest. Draco was watching the salad bar with even greater interest.

"I am Gideon Prewett's bastard heir, adopted into the Weasley household. Quite unhappily I might add," Ginny said. The fact that Gideon had died a year before Ginny's concievement meant nothing. Ginny was going to school a year early and she had decided to go into Slytherin this time around. She knew the Gryfindors wouldn't except her, not only because she was a vampire but because when Ginny had been in Gryfindor a few thousand year ago she hadn't been popular her first year. She only became so after she was saved by Harry, that sparked interest in people.

"I'm sure you might, now why don't you play pretend away from me Miss Weasley," Lucius said and started to walk away.

She was losing him, she had to do something fast, "In two generations time their will be no more purebloods," Ginny called out. Lucius looked bbak at her.

"Pardon?"

"If all pure bloods don't have more than 2 children each the pureblood way will die out! And I've Seen it happen. Next the income of mudbloods slows and then after all but a to short while the only magical being left are immortal souls. Whenever if ever a mudblood is born they are killed by their Muggle parents. The magic world is dieing Mr Malfoy, help me save it." Ginny said with passion.

"I-I..." Lucius stuttered and then straightened himself out, "I have to go, Miss Prewett," and with that Lucius ushered his family out. Charlie approached his sister from behind, a concern look plastered on his face. He picked up his younger sister.

"What were you doing Snap Dragon?" Charlie asked her as he carried her to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Just mingling," Ginny replied.

Five months later Ginny heard the news that Narcissa was pregnant.

Two months after that the papers were covering stories that Lucius had proposed a new law, of which was against abortions of potentially magical children. He also proposed so as more people would think to conceive more than children a money bribe. So within 24 months the ministry would provide a 200 galleons per magical child. So far the word on the street was they would be approved. After pulling a few strings Ginny had got Albus to agree that one the same day the galleons where given out Hogwarts would become a large family happy place. He announced that from that day on, the third child of a magical family could attend Hogwarts for half the normal boarding fee and the forth could attend a third and fifth and from then on free.

Molly did a dance for the promise of 1400 galleons coming and that Ron and Ginny would attend Hogwarts for free.

Sirius sat in the middle of the very dusty floor of number twelve gremuld place, next to him sat two young scared boys. In front of them was a map of the house, Sirius was explain were everything was this way. After stepping into the old house a few days before he gained custody of the boys, he was confronted by several nasty beasties, he had tried hard to clean everything up but their was such alot. So instead of running the risk of a Bogart jumping out of a draw at the unexperienced lads, he had decided to sit down with the boys the first night with a map and explain that way until he was sure the house was ghoul free.

"So thats about everything, I managed to clean every thing out of my room so we'll sleep their for a few nights until everything positively shiny," Sirius said and pointed to one of the several room on the map. Sirius ginned at the boys and asked "So you understand every thing then?"

Harry slowly nodded but Dudley looked confused, and much to Sirius's amusement the boy raised his hand as one might if they were to answer a question for a teacher. Sirius couldn't help himself and laughed. "You don't need to do that Dudley. just go out and say it, I won't bite... hard," Sirius said, Dudley nervously smiled.

"Um whats a Kreatcher?" Dudley asked. Sirius solomney raised his hand, for a split second Dudley thought Sirius would hit him, but Sirius just clicked his fingers and within a moment a dirty little thing with batlike ears and beady eyes was in front of them. It started swearing and mumbling under its breath about purity of blood.

"Thats a Kreatcher," Sirius told Dudley and then turned back to the thing and banished him.

Ginny blew out the candles on her cake. she was eight today and her parents had arranged a birthday for her, or rather Dumbledore had felt it necessary for their to be a small party to introduce Harry to a few families that had worked in the Order of the Phinoex and had decided Ginny's birthday the perfect date.

Dumbledore didn't want to bring Harry out until he was more than fully adjusted at Sirius's, and when he thought he was finally ready Sirius had to go and ruin everything by telling Harry that he was the boy who lived. Albus had to leave another few months for him to let _that_ sink in and when he was finally ready he set the date for Ginny's birthday.

Around her everyone clapped and her mother stole the cake away to cut it. Ginny glanced up at harry, he was happy, but Ginny realized this was wrong. her harry had went through his whole life without a family and Ginny had given him one. this ti me round harry already had a family in Dudley and Sirius. This harry would be different to her own, he had confidence now. something he hadn't had when he had started at hog warts. this harry knew who he was and what magic was, her harry didn't. And most importantly this harry knew her vampire, when her harry had never.

Eating her cake Ginny watched as harry talked to Ron about Quidditch, talking about how he wanted to join the school team as chaser like his father, another thing different from her harry. Dudley laughed at that and told harry how he'd then be beater to watch his back. The twins sat down either side of Dudley and started telling him that only in his dreams would he would replace one of them as beater.

Noticing that Ginny was looking somewhat distant, Albus came and sat down next to her. "Aren't you enjoying your party?" He inquired.

"Sure, but all the kids invited are boys cause this isn't really my party, is it?" Ginny said, Albus's face showed confusion. "It's Harry's, so he can meet lots of good people, know boys his age when he goes to Hogwarts and not become isolated due to his fame," she explained.

"Ginny I-," Albus started to say but Ginny cut him off.

"It's ok, Bumblebee, I understand Harry is important and doing this for him is important." Ginny said and smiled.

"Your a smart girl miss Weasley," Albus said. Ginny furrowed her brow and then got up and motioned for him to follow her. She lead him to her room, she sat down on her bed. Ginny had been contemplating this for what seemed ages.

"When I go to school I need to be enrolled as Ginevra Prewett," Ginny finally said. Albus stood looking down at her in a shocked silence.

"I.. But can't, I don't... But Ginny why?" Albus stuttered, Ginny had never seen him so baffled and so took a mental picture so as she could remember this moment when feeling down.

"Harry needs people he knows everywhere. Your the smartest man I know, Bumblebee, you know that Voldemort isn't truly dead. He wasn't human enough to die, he had split his soul not in two but in seven, ask you friend Horace Slughorn about it. Last night I had a dream of him returning within the chamber of secrets. And so I've decided so as I may be useful I will become Slytherin, the only way we can defeat Voldemort is to unite all under Harry's banner and to do so we must start with the humblest of beginnings. I will bring the Slytherin house to Harry and maybe from there I can get their family's loyalty as well. To be acceptable among the Slytherins I need a old family name and one without "blood traitor" status," Ginny told him frankly.

"Ginny it's not necessary-," Albus started to say but Ginny stopped him.

"Yes it is. I intend to get rid of the old prejudices about blood as much as you, but until everyone finally accepts it, I'll need a cover to get into Slytherin house. And I do need to get in. So I'm going to guise as Gideon Prewett's bastard.

I know that the death eaters killed him and Fabian for not turning with them a whole year before my concievement but seeing as I'm already going to Hogwarts early with Ron, it wont be a problem. We're going to say Gideon wasn't a blood traitor, that he was nuetual through the whole thing and he was just killed because of Fabian and Molly.

My mother will be Lysandra Lestrange, she was the great-grandparent of Roldolfus whose married to Bellatrix by the way, she's a vampire and I think shes been terrorizing Germany for awhile... Gideon and Lysandra met at a bar and the result was me. Gideon got himself killed the next week and Lysandra had me and dumped me with the Weasleys, she had no interest in rising an accident." She explained.

Albus took a chair, looking defeated. "What do you want me to do, Ginny?"

"My parents will never agree to this, and thats why I need you to convince them. War will be upon us soon, headmaster, and my life will mean very little if it means light finally wins. You won't always be able to be a little girls best friend, you won't always be able be Bumblebee you'll have to be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore unofficial leader of light and commander your troops as such. I've worked it all out, you just have to help me enter the serpents lair." Ginny said and took a deep breath, "My family has to believe I really am Ginevra Prewett, and I want you to sort their memories for them. Molly won't be able to keep the secret of my birth for long and then every one will know me as Ginevra and little Ginny will be left long into the past. It's the only way."

Albus sat and thought for a long time. "you don't mind that I'll need to use you as my weapon Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, "no, Bumblebee, I understand."

"Very well Miss Prewett, I'll do it. However little Ginny wont be left in the past to me as sure as Bumblebee wont for you. We wont always be Bumblebee and Ginny, quite often I'll be headmaster and you student, others will be I commander and you Ginevra." Albus said and stood, he walked out of the room and did as Ginny had bid.

It was two months after Ginny's party and Ginny had carefully organized an argument between her and Ron, in front of everyone. Carefully Ginny placed the words in Ron's mouth.

"Just shut up! I don't have to listen to you, you not my sister your only my bastard cousin," Ron shouted at her. Ginny turned on the waterworks and sank to the floor. _I really should just blow this and become an actor _she thought.

"Ron," she cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I want to be you sister!"

"Well you not. Your just Uncle Gideons mistake." Ron said and left the room. Ginny sobbed, Molly rushed over to her and hugged her. The room has silent apart from her sobs. Sirius and the two boys sat in the room, so did Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Neville and his Gran, Remus lupin and Ginny's Great aunt Murial the worlds biggest gossip monger.

"Whats this?" breathed Murial, who had been Gideons aunt yet was still ready to spread the rumor in the air.

"I'm not a Weasley, they just adopted me. I'm Gideon Prewett's accident with the vampire Lysandra Lestrange. When my father died, mother bore me and dropped me off with my Aunts family. She didn't want me, yet the Weasley took me in. I'm still proud of who I am though. I'm not Ginny Weasley. I'm Ginevra Prewett." Ginny said and shook Molly Weasley off and ran to her room.

Within a month of Ron and Ginny's argument aunt Murial had work her magic and word had spread that Gideons heir by vampire was living with the Weasleys disguised as their own.


	6. Chapter 5

Word of Ginevra Prewett spread around the rumor mill under Murial's care, mostly because of the fact that Ginny was the daughter of a vampire and with that people feared her. Not everyone knew that Ginny herself was also vamperic but there was a few. It was considered a great scandal, little baby vampire in a house where she wasn't accepted by her brothers, little baby vampire _booked to go to __**Hogwarts!**_ That was what made the rumor travel the fastest.

Ginny coaxed Dumbledore to make a statement that Hogwarts was now a vampire and werewolf friendly school. The purebloods got very prissy and ruffled by this, but then again they were already prissy and ruffle about Muggleborns attending Hogwarts. The vampire quarter praised Dumbledore as a forward thinking man and the werewolves thought he was a form of god.

No school had ever publicly accepted "half-breeds", it was known in tight circles that some schools occasionally allowed in a rogue Vampire or sometimes let a werewolf attend in disguise. But this was the first time ever to allow them in and let them admit what they were.

It was a whole year after Ginny and Ron's little incident in front of Murial Gossip-Monger, but finally the board of Governors had allowed it to pass. It made the Daily Prophet front cover. Arthur Weasley had sat down and read the article aloud to his children, he was over the moon that his "niece" was going to Hogwarts with no objects in her way.

Ginny was very proud of herself and had spent the whole day on a cloud of happiness. Because pure and simply that she was allowed when she got to school to flaunt her vampireism into scaring little children to cater to her every need. Well... at least leave her alone.

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

Sirius sat on the end of Harry's bed, and gently woke him. He had been screaming, Sirius had thought Harry was over his nightmares, he hadn't had one for months. At the beginning they'd been terrible, at least one every night and harry would scream in his sleep, waking all occupants.

"Sirius..." mumbled Harry, his voice was hoarse from screaming and his eyes puffy and red from tears.

"Shh now, squirt, its alright. It was only a nightmare," Sirius said gently and harry sat up, looking around his room wildly.

"But it _wasn't_," Harry said and focused on Sirius's face. Harry had never told Sirius what his nightmares were about before, he always agreed it was just a dream lay down and went back to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, confused.

"They're was a woman and she died, Flash green... Someone has laughing, and she fell down..." harry trailed off and looked into the shadows. "You told me that my mum and dad were murdered, and thats what I think the dream was. My mum being killed. She was pretty, she had long red hair. I saw her face as she fell, she had my green eyes."

Sirius looked thoughtful and then finally spoke, "you saw your mum dieing, and thats your only memory of her. Tomorrow, Harry, I'm going to buy a pensive and show you some of my memories of your parents. Till then I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion, okay?"

"Okay, sorry for waking you. Did I wake Dudley too?" Harry said nervously.

"No, I want to be there if you ever need someone, and well Dudley... He can sleep through a earthquake, you know that." Sirius chuckled and tousled Harry's hair. Harry giggled and watched as his Godfather walked off to get some Dreamless Sleep potion just for him.

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

Ginny let the water in the shower fall upon her face, this had always calmed her and at the present moment she was very nervous. It was only five months till her birthday, on her birthday she would be turning ten, or rather elven in the eyes of everyone else. August 11th was along way off and from there going to Hogwarts was another month entirely, but Ginny still worried. What was really bothering Ginny was a letter from Lysandra Lestrange who had heard that Ginny was running around calling herself Lysandra's daughter.

The letter had stated that Lysandra was coming to burrow to meet with her so called daughter, tonight, Ginny had sent a letter back saying that she would explain everything, as long as Lysandra played along until she could.

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself, she heard voices down stairs. Wrapping herself in the towel Ginny slipped out of the shower into her bedroom, catching a glimpse of a tall woman with very dark brown hair and yellow cat like eyes along the way. Ginny had a miniature heart attack, Lysandra was here already talking to Molly and Arthur!

As calmly as she could Ginny dressed herself and prepared herself to meet her "Mother". Trembling, Ginny walked into the burrow and readied herself for the worse.

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards prided himself as a smart man. It was well known he was extremely clever and highly perceptive. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out how a 9 yr old child figured out that Voldemort had split his sole 7 ways when he himself had not.

He had talked to Horace and found out she was right and that Voldemort had obviously created Horcrux's. He also figure out now that Voldemort had created a Horcrux within Harry Potter. This was bad. Albus did not want to kill the boy, he was far to useful. So Albus was researching a way to destroy a Horcrux without destroying what it was encased in.

Albus, being extremely clever and highly perceptive, was yet to find a way. But he would, because if he didn't and maybe even died before he did, Harry Potter would have to commit suicide. And Albus did not want that to happen, as that would mean the death of Ignotus Peverell's Heir and through that Godric Gryffindor's. And by a nephew's cousin's mother's sister's daughters 2nd son by the name of James Potter, his.

Albus rubbed his eyes tiredly, he was getting way to old for staying up late and researching dark artifacts.

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

Draconis Abraxas Malfoy was sitting in his Father's office and was chewing on his left thumbs nail, which he always did when he was nervous. Father was always most displeased when he did this, and would tell him about how the Enemys could exploit such a weakness and feed him to werewolves. Draco quickly drew his thumb away from his mouth at the thought of werewolves.

Draco's Father had told him he was most displeased with Draco, Draco had been terrible. He had been entrusted with the task of looking after Guinevere,which he had he had been outside in the gardens having a tea party with her (something that according to her was terribly fun, whereas Draco believed it was just plain terrible) When she had lain down and fallen asleep. That was at 4 in the afternoon. It was now four in the morning.

Draco had then snuck away to ride on his broom. When he returned to check on her she had disappeared. He had search all over Malfoy Manor for his younger sister but couldn't find her. In tears he told his mother who had instantly called up the houseleves to search for her.

Father was told and when the houseleves came up with nothing he called the Aurors to help search for little Guin.

12 hours later Draco sat in his fathers office, trying not to bite his left thumb nail. Draco did love his little sister. She was his to love. Father was to distant and omnipotent and Mother was always too busy to do silly things like play with her child, it would be undignified. Guin would look up at him with her grey eyes filled with love and awe at him though. Sure she was annoying and tried to go into his bedroom or sometimes play in his playroom, but she was his. And Draco liked to take care of his possessions. Especially ones so treasured.

Father entered the office and looked down at Draco with disappointed eyes, if you didn't know his father as well as Draco did you would miss the creases in his forehead and tired looking mouth that indicated that he was truly sad.

"Draconis, the Aurors have found Guin. When you... Left,she woke up and tried to find you it seems. Got lost on the property, shes not looking the best though. A Bowtruckle attacked her, its dead , she killed it with a burst of accidental magic then fell unconscious. Since shes been laying outside in the cold for a few hours shes very sick. We are lucky she's alive. And I am most aggrieved by your behavior," His father said and sighed. "The Medi-Witches and Wizards are going to stay with her for 24 hours to see if see is completely alright. Please leave now Draco, I'll give you your punishment later, I just cant think straight right now." Draco's father turned away from him. Draco rose from the chair.

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco said softly and then left his fathers office. As he did so Draco sweared by every god and everything he believed in that no matter what he would always look after his sister. Even if it killed him.

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

"Hello, who are you?" Ginny asked Lysandra, playing innocent little girl. Molly gained a pained look on her face and Arthur looked sad.

"Ginevra, I am your mother," said Lysandra Her predator eyes flashing amusement. Molly let out a little huff, she obviously believed she was more of a mother to Ginny than Lysandra ever was.

"I...I see, what do you want?" Ginny asked. Molly stepped forward and placed her arms around her, looking crossly as Lysandra.

"I wish to speak to my only heir," Lysandra said smoothly, throwing a glance at Molly and Arthur she added, "Alone if you please." Molly looked as if she was about to say something about how much she didn't please, but then thought better of it and lead her husband into the kitchen leavening Lysandra and Ginny alone in the family room.

Lysandra turned her gaze to Ginny, "Now are you willing to tell me who you really are, little lady?" she asked, her voice now empty of all humor. "And why I should not kill you for impersonating a family member."

Ginny considered her options, she could A) Tell this pissed of vampire the truth, B) Tell this pissed off vampire a carefully crafted story, or C) Kill this pissed of vampire and stash the body somewhere safe.

Ginny decided on A. "Well you see its a long story, it starts 3000 years ago or a few years into the future..." and with that Ginny began to tell Lysandra everything, Half way through Ginny got a glass of water as her throat had started to itch. At the end Lysandra nodded her head at Ginny and intoned the words,

"My Elder, I respect your decision to masquerade as my daughter. We are after all Kin, I will leave you now. If you ever need anything, I am at your service." Lysandra then left the building.

Molly Bid Lysandra goodbye in a sugary sweet voice, as soon as she left Molly bitterly cursed under her breath about,"irresponsible vampires up to no good".

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

Guinevere sat on the end of her elder brothers bed as he sat at his desk and reread his Hogwarts acceptance letter for the millionth time. Her elder brother was going to Hogwarts and he was going to be in Slytherin, she knew this because Father had said so, and Father knew everything.

"Dray, will I go to Hoggy Warts when I'm your age?" She asked. Draco turned to her and nodded.

"Of course you will Guin, Father says that Malfoy's have never turned up a squib." Draco said, so Guinevere knew it must be true because her brother was as cunning as her father, at least thats what mother said. And Mother could even make Father scared of her.

"Will you write to me once a week when your at Hogwarts," Guinever asked, desperate to know that her brother would not forget her at the awe inspiring school of Hogwarts.

"Course, you can get mum to help you write one back too," said Draco. "Are you going to come with us to Diagon Alley for my school things?" Draco asked.

"Course, someone has to look after you," said Guinevere, because thats what mother always said to father so Guinevere supposed that was what you had to say.

Draco smiled at his sister and got up from his desk and extended his hand to her, she took it and they left his bedroom in search of their mother who had promised to take Draco shopping for his supply's today.

ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPast

Authors Note: Ok Thats it for now, next chapter is what happens whenn Harry, Ginny, Ron and Dudley get their letters. Also included will be Harry and Draco's run in at Madam Malkins.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 6

A large Bengal Eagle Owl sat on the Weasley dinning table, and clasped in its great claws were two letters. When all of the Weasley family was huddled around the table were the two letter given to their respectable owners.

"On the count of three, open you letters, ok?" said Molly

"Ok," replied Ginny and Ron.

"One, two, THREE," said all the Weasleys together. Ron ripped the envelope of his letter apart and then help his Hogwarts Acceptance letter in the air for all to see. Ginny, however quietly open hers and studied it.

"Well done you two," cried Mrs Weasley proudly. She hugged her youngest son tightly and then her niece.

"Can we go shopping for our Hogwarts things then, Aunt Molly?" asked Ginny sweetly. She knew that Molly had already had their books for them and gotten their robes. But those were handed down things. This time around Ginny wanted to do things with style.

"Well we already have your clothes and books, but you will be needing potions ingredients and a wand." said molly, frowning.

"I want to get my own cloths please, Aunt Molly, and my books." Ginny told her "aunt" innocently. "I can buy them myself, didn't I tell you that when my Biological mother came over she gave me a key to her vault?" this was of course not true, but Ginny needed an excuse to be able to use her own vasts amounts of gold, and Lysandra was rumored to be very very very rich. Very.

"I..I, you – Vault?" Molly stammered.

"Yes, Aunt Molly, I thought it would be rude of me to use your money when my biological mother had already stashed away some for me."

"Alright then, I suppose we shall make a day out of it," said Molly, exchanging a glance at the rest of the family. "How bout we all go? It's been a very long time since I've been to Diagon Alley for the day, and for pleasure too. Whilst your buying your things we can go and get some ice cream."

The rest of the Weasleys agreed to this, Ginny was so happy she had trained them to jump when she told them too.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"Dudley, please come here," called Sirius Black from the library. Dudley heard him and rushed in there.

"What is it, Sirius?" he asked nervously. Sirius wasn't the kind of parent that punished children for being naughty, rather admonished them for getting caught and then pranking them for the next day or so. Dudley couldn't think of anything he'd don wrong, well besides placing frogs in Sirius's bed but he was _sure _he hadn't left any evidence that it was him.

"I've been thinking."

"Isn't that normally dangerous?" teased Dudley, rather weakly. Sirius grinned anyway.

"Would you like to become my son?"

"Come again?"

Sirius got off the reading chair he'd been resting on and stood up, placing a comforting hand on Dudley's shoulder. He looked directly into the boys blue eyes, affectionately he smoothed Dudley's blond hair out of his eyes. "Dudley, I want to take you on as my heir. I have all the paperwork if you say yes and..." Sirius stopped talking and just studied Dudley's face for a moment. "Well do you want me to adopt you?"

"Yes! I mean... What about Harry? Are you adopting him too?" Dudley asked. Then he realized that HAD to be it. Dudley could only get a father like Sirius if Sirius had to do it because of Harry.

"No, I couldn't do that... James-," Sirius took his hand off Dudley shoulder and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I just can't do that, he's James son not mine... But you could be mine. You could become Dudley Orion Black. Imagine how much my mother would scream if she heard that," Sirius chuckled.

"Ok... So what happens now?"

"Well I send this paperwork off to the ministry, they approve it, then I magically bond you to me as son to father. That means we are pretty much erasing Vernon from your DNA, because I've taken over as father."

"So I'll look different?"

"Yeah, a little bit here and there."

Dudley tired to absorb it all and just stood there for a moment, "Ok," he said finally. Sirius beamed. "Does this mean I get to call you dad?"

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Ginny threw the Floo dust onto the fire, "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office," She called and stepped through the fire.

Inside she encounter Albus speaking to Professor Quirrel. Who, it seemed, had just returned from his trip to Albania. Ginny knew that Albus had set Quirrel up to go to Albania so that he could find out for once and all if Voldemort was indeed lurking in the dark forests in that area. I_t wouldn't be too hard to persuade poor Quirrel to take a little rest, study the black forests - and send him straight to Lord Voldemort._ Ginny reasoned

And Quirrel was now in Albus's Office, Where it would be all to easy for Albus to read his mind. Albus would realize that Voldemort was possessing him, and decide that was even better. He would keep an eye on Quirrel, make sure things didn't get to out of hand, and essentially use him as target practice for Harry. Harry would do it alone, hence fostering his maytre complex.

Ginny had loathed Albus for doing this the first time, and wasn't about to let him do it the second time. She was giving this Harry what her Harry always wanted, a chance to be a real boy. _Next thing you know I'll be helping animated wooden puppets, and we all know how well __**that**__ turns out_, Ginny thought humorlessly.

"O-oh hello, Miss P-P-Prewett, I've o-only heard b-brilliant things about you from P-P-Professor D-Dumbledore," Quirrel stuttered, Ginny felt sorely tempted to slap the man, tell him to speak straight and stop being possessed. Of course this was a bit much to ask of a man when one was only 10, pretending to 11, while really over 3000 years old.

"Ah, Ginevra, Professor Quirrel was just leaving," Albus said and gave Quirrel a pointed look. The possessed man mumbled his goodbyes and left the room. "Now, Miss Prewett, what can I do for you?"

"Lysandra left me with large amount of money for my schooling, the Weasley family extend an invitation for you to come to Diagon Alley with us." Ginny quoted her mothers words, then a wide smile broke on her face, "Oh please come, Bumblebee, it'll be fun!" with the enthusiasm one can only use whilst a child.

"Sounds terrific, we can invite Sirius and the boys to tag along as well," Albus agreed. Nodding her head Ginny stepped back into the fire place.

"Be there at 11 tomorrow, kay?" Ginny said then grabbed a huge handful of Floo dust from /the bucket hanging on the fireplace mantel. "The Burrow!"

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Harry grabbed the school letters out of the horned owls beak, and replaced it with some bacon from his breakfast. A frown crept over Harry's face, Sirius, who was sitting next to harry, noticed this.

"Whats up, kiddo?" he asked, leaning over to see the mail in Harry's hands.

"It's the Hogwarts letters, Dudley's dos'nt say his name, It says 'Dudley Orion Black', whats that supposed to mean?" harry said, still frowning at letters. Dudley looked up and pulled his letter out of Harry's hands.

"Sirius, whats this?" Dudley asked, his voice betraying hope.

Sirius cracked up laughing _Why did my only Godfather have to be mad? Why?_ Harry thought then noticed Dudley was laughing too... at him.

"What in the... Great, my cousin and Godfather have simultaneously gone mad. Just great," harry said with an exasperated sigh.

"Surprise!" The two wheezed out in between laughs, harry buried his head in his hands and groaned.

When Sirius and Dudley finally managed to calm down Sirius finally had the grace to explain. "Well you see, Harry, I decided that Duds is as good as my son and adopted him. We decided to not tell you till the magical bonding ceremony, but apparently Albus has already caught on... he would,"

"That doesn't explain the excessive laughter,"

"Yes, well, you see, I am quite mad, Harry my lad." Sirius responded with grin. Harry just rolled his eyes and read his own Hogwarts acceptance letter to see what he would need.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Draco stood still as the shop assistant measured him for his new school robes. Guinevere sat on a stool, few meters away, watching her brother like a hawk. Draco heard voices quickly approaching down the hall of the shop. Madam Malkin was leading a troupe of customers.

Their was two boys roughly his age, one was a scrawny boy with messy black hair, and the other was a slightly pudgy boy. Trailing behind them was tall man with long black hair tied up behind his head, he had aristocratic looks, slightly gaunt. His grey eyes reminded Draco of his mother.

Guin, in her inquisitive 4 year old-ness, got off her stool and went up to the tall man and asked him quite bluntly if he was a vampire. Draco had to admit, he did look a bit like one he'd seen his book, but his sister had no class, no class at all!

"No, I'm sorry I'm not the blood-drinking type." The man barked out. Draco supposed it was a laugh. Seemed to him more like a bark, like a dog... maybe he was really a werewolf! Draco shivered. "Now whats you name, little girl?"

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to tell strangers my name," Guin said. Draco resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"Oh ok, well I'm Sirius Black," The man said. Draco gasped, father had read the newspaper to him. It said that Sirius had been falsely accused and that once he was released he saved his godson aka Harry Potter and his mudblood cousin. The rumor mill stated that Sirius had since sent in the papers for adopting the mudblood as his heir. Quite scandalous.

However, Father had told him that Harry Potter would be a powerful bonus on their side despite his questionable origins. So Draco went into his best likable mode.

"Hey," Draco said in his best cool voice. "Sorry about my sister, shes just a curious type. I'm Draco, and my sister is called Guinevere."

Sirius nodded at him then turned to who must be Harry and the mudblood. "You guys be alright here on your own? I'll just go out and see if I can Molly and her brood." The boys murmured they'd be fine and Sirius set off.

Choosing the best topic he could think of, Draco asked. "So you guys like Quidditch much?"

"Course!" one said, "I'm Harry by the way. I reckon the Harpies are good for this season." Draco looked at him astounded.

"The Harpies? Nah, their a girly team of girls. It's the Tutshil Tornadoes all the way." Draco Draco, wondering how The-Boy-Who-Lived could support such a team. Must come from Sirius, Draco remembered his mother once saying they were a team for horny old men. Whatever that meant.

"What are you, crazy? Its obviously the Chudley Cannons!" said Ron Weasley as he entered the shop back with Ginevra in tow, Harry beamed at his best friend. "Whose this, Harry?"

Before Harry could reply Draco raised his nose to the air as he had often seen his mother do. "I am Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy by Narcissa. And you must be a Weasley, how quaint." Draco sneered his best sneer. Ginny snickered behind her hand, his sister may have changed him a bit but in the end he was the same old Draco.

Ron's face grew red and his hands balled up into fists by his sides. "Harry," he said in a dangerously low voice, "what are you doing talking to a _Malfoy_?"

"More like what is he doing **not** talking to a Malfoy," Draco shot back before Harry had a chance to open his mouth. With a bemused smile, Harry stepped out of the way and started placing bets with Ginny and Dudley as whether the red-head would punch the blond in the face, first.

"That doesn't make sense!" Ron shouted, it looked like he was about to stomp his foot like an angry 4 year old might.

"Of course it doesn't make sense to you, your a Weasel," Draco sneered. Guinevere rolled her eyes behind Draco's back, and joined Ginny.

"Drake's gonna take forever to finish placin lower people in their place, and I wont be able to get any ice cream cuase of it." The young Malfoy complained.

"Brothers can be very frustrating," Ginny agrreed.

"Are you Weasley's sister then?"

"Nah, I'm Just his cousin, but I was brought up as his sister."

Guinevere shyed away at this statement, "Daddy says I shouldnt talk to Blood Traitors like the Weasleys."

"I'm not a Weasley though, just a cousin. I'm not a Traitor," Ginny explained to the young girl and watched as Ron punched Draco in the jaw; the boys sobs brought Madam Malkin rushing in.

"Oh well," Guin said with a dramatic sigh. "I spose I best be going, Daddy won't be plaesed with Draco at all. I'll never get any ice cream today."

Ginny said her goodbyes as Guinevere pulled her brother out of the clothing shop. The older boy had his nose cupped with his hands, but blood still dripped on the floor. Ginny turned her gaze to Harry and Dudley who were exchanging money on the outcome of the fight. Ginny shook her head to herself, today was going to be a long day.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

With clothes, books and potion supplies in hand the combined broods of Black and Weasley made their way to Ollivander's Wands. Ron already had his wand via hand-me-downs but at Ginny's will they were going their to get her a brand new wand, Mrs. Weasley still hated the fact that Ginny was buying her own way as she firmly believed that Ginny wasn't old enough. But in the end no one could refuse Ginny's puppy dog eyes.

Dudley was first to be tested for a wand, he managed to completely confuse poor Ollivander. He seemed to have a very similar core to that of a house elf and hence needed a wood that would remark on servitude yet also have a core of freedom and independence.

"My, my young lad, you are puzzling let me see... try Ivy and Phinoex Feather, good for Hexs," the aging man said and as soon as Dudley's hand touched the wand Ollivander snatched it back. "Definitely not, Mr Black, not a chance... Try 8 inches of mahogany with a dragon heart string, pliable with a bit more power than the last one."

Dudley took the new wand to his hand and gave it a hesitant wave, the window broke. "Not right!" the wand maker moaned, "not right at all... You need something more delicate." Ollivander searched through boxes of wands until he found what he was looking for. "Willow and Unicorn Hair, 10 and quarter inches, quite springy and rather feminine." Dudley took the wand looking rather disgruntled that Ollivander could suggest that he would work well with a 'feminine' wand. Which much to his cousins amusement, he did.

"A perfect fit! Yes I think the unicorn hair dose it... right whose my next customer?"

"But Mr. Ollivander I'm not a girl!" Dudley practically shouted.

"I never said you were my lad, I just said the wand was feminine. It's womanly in the old sense of words, a traditionally female gender role; kind patient and loyal. Now if you've quite finished with your fuss over the wand I would like to move onto this young girl." Mr Ollivander said and indicated to Ginny. Dudley blushed and muttered under his breath about he was simply making a remark, not a fuss.

"Now we move onto miss Prewett I believe? Ah I remember your fathers wand, Rowan and Dragon Heart string, 12 inches, sturdy. Now your mother on the other hand... I do believe she was turning people into frogs before my Grandpa could speak." Ginny did her best impression of a shy smile as the wand maker prattled on.

Ollivander pulled out his measuring tape and wrapped it around her head, writing down the measurements in an old dusty note book. "Which hand is your wand arm?" He asked as he proceeded to measure Ginny's arm span.

"Right," she said and allowed the wand maker to take her right arm. H e measured from her index finger to her elbow and back again, all the time scribbling in his notebook.

Ginny was given several wands to try, all failed for her. Even the wand that had been hers the last time ago only gave a feeble buzz. Ollivander was forced to test her magic just as he had tested Dudley's. "You have fiery powerful magic, commanding and when it needs to be quite dangerous. I see that today I will have a tough time fitting you... Try Phoenix feather and Birch, a short wand only 6 inches... no their goes my book stand, this wand is very unfitting, no don't worry about putting out the fire Mrs Weasley I can do it." and so on went the trials. At one point Ollivander even tried Harry's Holy and Phoenix wand.

Half an hour later everyone was slumped and sitting down quite bored, Ginny was sweating and her hair was messy. Mr. Ollivander looked quite wild himself. He told her quite bluntly that none of his wands fitted her as he could only provide Phoenix Feather, Dragon heart string and Unicorn hair.

"I wonder Miss Prewett, could you try very hard to levitate this wand box here without a wand? With the power of your mind?" Ollivander asked in a tired voice.

"Surely she can't!" cried Mrs Weasley, "she's just a little girl, how could she possibly manage wandless magic?"

"We shall see, Miss Prewett if you would?"

Ginny smiled to herself and put on a show of focusing her thoughts, making her face redden with concentration. Ginny made sure the box wavered as it rose. The room broke out in applause. Ginny let the box fall and grinned.

"As much as I thought," Ollivander declared. "Your vampire magics interfere with your witch magics. You'll need something that allows a lot more flexibility. I was thinking along the lines of a staff... I have a few out the back if you'd care to try?"

"Yes please, Mr Ollivander, sir," Ginny said in a shy polite voice. The Wand maker shuffled out back to retrieve his small stock of staffs. Staffs were rarely used in common day Wizardry, infact they were barely seen at all. Powerful half breed warlocks were known to use them though, such as Merlin himself. The last Staff wielder had died 142 years ago, so many believed that modern wizards and witches magics had come to far for such ancient items to be wielded.

Ollivander tried a fair amount of staffs on her of varying height and width until he came to hers... Ginny believed it was one of the more beautifully crafted. It had a wood that started a golden color at the bottom and then worked its way up to a rich brownly red. The handle was a white silvery color and the top piece was as well, it was a carving of what looked like a stag with wings and fangs... Ollivander spoke and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Desert Ironwood with Lignum Vitae handle, 63 and half inches. A core of Peryton spit, not what she seems this one. Just screams out changes, power, perhaps a bit blood thirsty but kind." Ginny took the staff from his wiry calloused hand at tapped its base to the floor, a bright blue flash came and quickly ebbed back into the staff leaving a slight almost black blue aura around the figure head. It was beautiful.

Crys of "Wonderful!" "Well done," and "Finally!" met Ginny's ears but she only had eyes for the lovely staff. "A good fit!" The wand maker said, obviously happy to be done with her. "That will be 36 Gallons and 2 Sickles, Miss Prewett, Staffs don't come cheap. Ginny gladly gave the man his money.

"Now Mr Potter I do believe it's your turn." Ollivander said and Harry's trails began.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

And thats all for now, Next chapter we will be finally going to Hogwarts. A thanks to all those of who have reviewed.

Ellyanah – Thank you! Some times I wonder if my plot is to cliché or even worth continuing,but with a nice ego boost form you, How could I **not** continue to write?

Zafaran - My schedule allows you chapter 6, however 7 may take awhile... I'm quite busy so you may not hear from me for awhile. As for my Muse, I have brilliant ideas, its wrtting them down thats the problem!

See you guys soon ... I hope crosses fingers


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Thomas Cooper stared down at the mutilated body of a man, possibly in his late 40's. The man lay in a puddle of blood, which was still slowly seeping from his neck. Or what should have been his neck. It looked like some wild animal had torn his throat out, but the really weird thing was the foot prints in the blood. Little girls feet.

The police were saying that a little girl must of just seen the body, accidentally stepped in the blood and ran home. But the foot prints told another story, the little girl had killed the man and walked off without a care, not run, and then the blood on the show did not fade. It was like she flew off.

Thomas hastily pulled out his camera snapped some pictures, he was sure he could get a good story for this. This murder was the evidence he was looking for to prove the one thing he believed in without a doubt. Aliens.

Thomas tried to grin at the thought, but couldn't. Their was far to much blood for ginning and it came out as a grimace. Click, click, click went Thomas's camera as he took photo's of what was going to be the source of a very large paycheck.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Ginny raised a trembling hand to her forehead, she had not lost control to her blood lust like that in years. A headache pounded her skull, it would seem when she gave into the lust she had partaken in it to much. She would be sluggish all day and wouldn't be able to work properly at all with this headache. Much like cousin Helen when she gave into her lust for fire whiskey. All good things have bad endings.

With a groan Ginny forced herself to walk to the kitchen and get a pain releaving potion, that at least would take the edge off the headache and allow her to think. Tomorrow Ginny was going to Hogwarts, she had much to prepare for before then.

From her position on the kitchen floor Vixen looked up at Ginny in a acusing way as the young vampire finished the dregs of the potion.

"yes I know I didn't take you out on the hunt last night, Vixen, but you wouldn't have liked it anyway. I was drugged on the power of this damn staff and I went out and gave into the lust like a newbie." Ginny explained, Vixen gave her a sympathetic look.

"Never mind that now," Ginny gave a wave of her hand. "we have much to do you know, plans to make and provisions to gather."

For one Ginny need to find a way to make her staff less noticeable, at the moment she would get to much attention to quickly. She considered a simple shrinking charm but then thing was that the staff, staff hight or wand length still didn't look like a wand. Its handle was in the middle and not the base, the wood had runes carved into it and their was the fact that at the top it had a figure head instead of a wand point.

The staff also vibrated power. Ginny thought that all this sudden power at her finger tips had led her to lose control of her more beast like side. This frightened the living shit out of her, without control Ginny was nothing. Ginny was a witch of average power, she was just old enough to be smarter than everyone else. Her vamperic abilities and the fact that she was cursed with immortality had made her seem to be like the power houses that Dumbledore was or Voldemort, or even Harry.

She wasn't.

An without control she was even less. Scary.

Vixen whined.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

The sounds of hundreds of hundreds of people seeing their families off at the train station was giving Lucius Malfoy a acute headache. Looking down at his pale son Lucius decided to join the ruckus.

"Go and be a Slytherin," he bade his son. No heartfelt farewells or telling him he's be proud no matter what. Lucius didn't like to lie to family members so this was the best way. His sprog gave a sharp nod and replied.

"Very well, Father." The boy picked up his trunk and boarded the train. Lucius looked to his other child who was watching everything with excited eyes. Oh how Lucius hated the fact that his children were well so child like. It did irk him so.

Lucius raised his grey eyes and saw the red haired girl who had encouraged him to have his second child. Lucius needed very little of this encouragement, he had always wanted a family of two or maybe even three. But Narcissa had pretty much sewn her legs shut after Draco birth. Lucius had craved to touch his ice maiden of a wife but she had moved out of his room.

Lucius took the girl's small excuse of all purebloods dieing out and persuaded his wife to his bed once more. Oh how he wished he hadn't. His daughter was a bad influence on his son, she made him almost Hufflepuff like.

Deciding he had had enough of this annoying place Lucius bid his family to follow him, at home at least Lucius could treat himself to a nice port and a book. To lie back and forget that stupid red-headed child sounded like bliss to Lucius.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"Hello mate! Over here," Ron hailed Harry who noticed him. With a quick hug to Sirius, Harry ran over to his friend, dragging Dudley along with him.

Dudley himself had change drastically since she had seen him last, all his puppy fat was gone for one, not that he was scrawny like harry at all. No, he had the build of Sirius now, lean with broader shoulders. His once chubby face still held a little of its pudginess in his school-boy cheeks that marked him as Dudley but his chin was slightly sharper as well as his forehead leading down to the tip of his nose.

Vixen tugged at the leash so Ginny moved a little closer so she could smell Dudley. A montage of pictures flooded Ginny's mind of the ritual that erased Vernon from Dudley's genes forever by replacing them with Sirius's. Ginny nodded in understanding and picked Vixen up into her arms, holding her in a sort of hug.

Well here she was going to school with her brother just like she wanted last time. Ginny clutched her staff closer to her, it had been shrunk to 11 inches and Ginny had transfigure the figure head to a point. A few more glamor charms and it resembled a wand. A memory charm on people who had been with her when she had got it and it was all done.

Going to Hogwarts. Whoopie.

Ginny gazed around the train station, looking for other students that might be her allies this year. She saw Draco ordering Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to haul his trunk onto the train. A mound of bushy brown hair danced to the left of her vision. Turning quickly Ginny saw Hermionie talking to Neville. They seamed to be in a heated discussion, most likely on the whereabouts of Neville's toad.

"Ginevra, are you alright there, dear?" Asked Molly Weasley, her voice full of concern. Ginny gave her a small smile.

"Yes, Aunt Molly, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was so excited." Ginny lied easily. Molly's face melted with a smile, she gave Ginny a squeezing hug, Vixen yelped in protest.

"You'll do fine, dear, just like your dad." Molly's said in a motherly tone. Her eyes slightly saddened with rememberence of her lost brother. "Alight," Molly than said in a slightly louder tone, "go get on the train! Or else you;ll miss it."

Waving goodbye the Weasley brood with the addition of Ginny, Dudley and Harry boarded the train. Ron, Dudley and Harry rushed ahead to their own compartment; George and Fred however lingered a moment longer so that Lee could catch up to them. Percy puffed out his chest with importance and strutted off to find the prefects compartment. Shaking her head Ginny went in search of Draco Malfoy, he at least, would be a worthy ally.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"Your cousin seemed a bit out of it, Ron." Harry remarked to his best friend. Ron Looked up from dealing out the Exploding Snap cards.

"Yeah, she's always a thoughtful one. Stays up late at night reading." Ron said dismissively.

"She'll go in Ravenclaw," remarked Dudley who took his hand of the cards Ron had just dealt. Dudley placed the starting card in the middle of the table which in turn, was in the middle of the compartment.

"Better than Slytherin," Ron replied and placed his card on top of the one Dudley had placed down. The game picked up quickly and the boys clothes were covered in scorch marks when a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked in a snobbish voice. "A boy called Neville has lost one." Her eyes then widened when she saw the card deck explode. "Hey, what's that?"

"Exploding Snap," all three boys replied at once. "We'll let you know if we see the toad." Harry added.

"I know you!" The girl exclaimed, seeing Harry's scare poking out from behind his bangs. "Your Harry Potter! I've read all about you, you know, your in-".

"Books aside, we haven't seen the toad and the last time I checked I was still myself, say Ron, am I still Harry Potter?" Harry said cheekily.

"I dunno, you look like your turning into my Great Aunt Murial to me." Ron replied with a grin. Dudley exploded into laughter, he himself had had a run in with Ron's great Aunt. Nasty business that.

"Well," the girl said huffily. "There's no reason to be rude!" And with that proclamation she stormed out of the room. All three boys laughed and laughed in her wake, they didn't stop until a smiling, dimpled lady entered the room.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. Combining their money, Harry and Dudley's money at least, they bought a few of everything.

The all three boys ate, laughed and discussed Quidditch until the compartment door slid open once more. At the doorway stood the boy Harry remembered to be Draco Malfoy, he was flanked by two tall and strong looking boys. A black haired girl with bluey-purple eyes and dark-skinned boy with thick curly black hair hovered behind the group. But what really surprised the occupants of the compartment was the red headed girl who followed them in. It was Ginevra, Ron's little cousin.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"Vixen, you saw the blond haired boy yes?" Ginny asked her fox-like companion and placed her upon the floor, sending out a mental visage of Draco Malfoy. "Can you find him?"

"Need scent," the fox replied by showing Ginny images of tracking through scent. Ginny thought hard and remembered the smell of Lucius at Charlie's graduation.

"Should be like this," Ginny sent out the memory. "But different because he is the boys father." Vixen lowered her nose to the floor and lead Ginny to a compartment. "Thanks, Vixen."

Ginny hauled her trunk inside the compartment that contained Draco and his two cronies. She flicked her red hair out of her eyes and looked at Draco who was staring at her as if she was a dog who had stood up on it's hind feet and started to talk.

"Hi," Ginny greeted him and pushed her trunk under one of the seats. She sat down on a seat next to Goyle and directly across from Malfoy. Vixen jumped into her lap as she pulled out a book (_Advanced Transfiguration and you: How to be an Animagus!_) and began to read.

A few stunned seconds later she heard the sound of Draco struggling to control his mouth, at last he found the way it produced sound. "What do you think your doing?!" Draco said with an indignant stutter.

"I do believe I'm reading a book," Ginny replied calmly.

"No, thats not what I mean. What are you doing in our compartment?"

"Reading a book."

"NO!" Draco all but shouted. He found a way to calm himself down and then grated out. "Why are you in our compartment?"

Ginny lowered her reading material and gave him a condescending look. "Draco, can I call you Draco? Wait of course I can. This year at Hogwarts things are going to be different then they usually were. For one vampires such as myself will be attending. Yes they've been doing this for awhile but never front out. You might say that this was so last year, but this is the first year it's settled down a bit and all the powerful vampire family's will be sending their children to Hogwarts.

Your from one of the most powerful mortal families, I, one of the most powerful vampire families. Allowing for maybe a Fae or werewolf member you and I will rule the school united. We were pretty much born allies.

An also I don't like the formalities of introducing so I decided to just go with the assumption that you knew all the politics of the matter." Ginny took a breath after her long monologue and returned to her book.

"Slytherin, much." Vincent Crabb said. And that was that.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"Hey, Wolfie-boy," called a black haired girl, she had what Blaise would call violet eyes. He saw her slightly pointed ears and sharp facial feature and instantly came to a conclusion. Fae.

"What do you want, Fairy-girl?" Blaise called back. The hairs on the back of his neck were all on point. The Fae were such a snobbish spaces that werewolves like himself rarely got on with them. They always had such a superior tone that it could make anyone feel like a lowly dog. Particularly werewolves.

At his words the Fae girl had bristled. Calling a Fae a fairy was just like calling a human a monkey or a werewolf a dog. "Be a good dog and show me whereabouts your master is."

"Sorry, Fairy-girl, I don't have a master."

The girl actually looked puzzled. "Then where is this powerful mortal boy whose been so often around you?"

Blaise finally got her meaning. She wanted to form an alliance with the supposed most powerful mortal first year. Which Blaise assumed was Draco. Fae could smell politics, money and power like a werewolf could smell newly split blood. It all but could drive them crazy with hunger.

Draco was Blaise's childhood friend, Blaise's mother had wanted him to have good connections so she had pretended to be quite free of the lycanthropy that plagued her family side. Setting Draco up as Blaise's friend was good all round.

And since Blaise had never met many other wizards frequently it would seem to a Fae that Draco was a powerful little boy by erasing all other scents about Blaise. Draco was the most powerful mortal boy the Blaise had met so far so it was only natural he supposed that the Fae had decided that Draco must be worth their time. Poor Draco.

"I suppose you mean Draco? I was just about to find him now as we are good _**friends.**_ Your welcome to tag along, Fairy-girl." Blaise said and strutted in the direction of Draco's compartment. The Fae gave a snort of indignation but followed him nether the less.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"Oh, honestly doesn't anyone knock any more?" Whined Draco as **his** compartment door was thrown open once more. Crabb and Goyle watched warily from their bodyguard positions who was entering the compartment.

"Nice to see you to, Draco," Blaise said cheerfully and plopped himself down on one of the seats. A unearthly being entered the room after him. Blaise gestured to the Girl-Thing, "and this is my latest toy, Fairy-girl, now whose your toy?"

"Ha ha, Wolfie-boy, I'm Summer-Brook Peony Winterchild Forsyth. And you are...?" The girl interrupted before Draco could answer Blaise's question.

"Draconis Abraxis Malfoy," Draco replied automatically pulling himself up to his gull height. "And the girl is Ginevra Prewett, you know my auntie Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus? Well she's his Great-Great-Several more Greats-Aunt."

"Draco, be a good little nephew and fetch me a pumpkin juice." Ginny said in a sweet tone.

"In your dreams," Draco replied, equally as sweet.

"Ahh the youth of today, how I do loath them." Ginny mumbled, Blaise let out a spout of laughter that grew very contagious.

Blaise warily sized the redheaded-fox-holding-girl, she smelt _weird_. Then it hit him as she turned to face him front on. Small fangs could be seen to the trained eye, and Blaise had a very trianed eye... Nose too for that matter.

Vampire.

A Fae and a Vampire, no wonder his hackles where all raised! Well maybe he could use these two powerhouses of girls to his advantage. If he was friends with the two prospective leaders of their school then he himself would be protected from their underlings. From this position he could be Alpha of the school werewolves...

"I am bored!" Draco said, breaking Blaise's train of thoughts.

"Shall we torment a few future Gyffindorks?" Blaise inquired, all to aware that Ginevra was closely studying him.

"Oh lets!" Summer joyfully said and jumped up from her seat. Draco rose and lead the group in search of someone to torment.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

"What do you want?" Ron ask peevishly of his errant cousin who was standing next to his most hated person. Draco Malfoy.

Smirking and saying nothing, Ginny took one of the uneaten Chocolate Frogs and leaned back on the door frame to watch the confrontation between her 'cousin' and Draco.

"And what do we have in here? A blood traitor by the name of Weasley." Draco said snobbishly. "It would appear that he doesn't know how to treat a esteemed relation, much less a lady."

"Esteemed... what?... Oh you mean Ginny. Now get out of our compartment." Ron spluttered.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, Weasel?" Draco said while looking at Ron like he was a pile of hippogrif dung. Draco turned to look at Harry, "Soon, Harry, you will learn that some family are much better than others, not to mention more polite. I can help you their." Draco offered his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell for myself, Malfoy." Harry said, his words icy cold.

"Really, _Potter_? You sure your common sense has not been addled by mudblood scum?" Draco taunted. Dudley went deathly white and Ron went to the other extreme.

With his face redder than his hair, Ron stood up with his wand at the ready. Standing between Harry and Draco, his breath came out in shallow pants. "Take that back Malfoy, Dudley is better wizard then you'll ever be!" Ron shouted, he was beyond angry now. And it probably didn't help that Draco and his gang laughed at him, hard.

"Going curse Draco, Ronnikins?" Ginny mock cooed, "Are you going to be a big boy and make poor Draco cry?" Ron glared at Ginny and then yelled something that sound vaguely Latin like. Nothing happened, the compartment shook with Draco's gang's laughter.

"Silly boy!" Ginny admonished her 'cousin', "This is how a real person curses, _Furnnucules__!_" Angry boils started rapidly appearing on Ron's flesh. "Nice talking to you, cousin." and with that Ginny lead the gang out of the potential Gryfindors carriage and back to their own.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

When Ron's cousin and her new friends left, Harry quickly turned to Ron, and started inspecting him. His normally freckled face was now painfully covered in boils, ozing a green liquid. Ron's face was scrunched up in pain and he was cursing under his breath.

What Harry couldn't understand was how Ginevra could do this to her cousin. Harry knew Dudley would never do that to him and neither he to Dudley. A few years ago Harry would of killed for a family like Ginevra had, and here she was throwing it all away. Harry had Sirius and Dudley now and that was great, but still...

Almost as soon as the compartment door had shut it flew open once more. It was that snobby girl again. Harry barely contained a groan. "What _has _been going on?" She demanded, her eyes wandering to Ron's boil infested face and then to all the sweets on the ground, kicked around sometime in the fight.

"Can we get you something?" Dudley asked, a little peevishly.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"No of course not, I just like being cursed with boils,you know? Real bloody fashion statement." Ron managed to gasp out.

"Now why don't you go trot back to your friends?" Dudley said cruelly, "Wait, whats that? Don't have any? I thought so."

Eyes filling with angry humiliated tears the snobbish girl ran out of the compartment. Dudley laughed after her, Harry was momentarily reminded when Dudley did that to him. Harry shook those thoughts away and turned back to Ron.

"Hey, mate, I remembered this spell the Sirius uses, it might help." Harry offered. Ron looked up at him and nodded. "Finte Incantem," Harry said, brandishing his wand.

Nothing happened.

"I'll help," Dudley offered. "I know the one your talking about. But I think the wand movement is like this," Dudley flourished his wand and made it do a small loop.

Nodding Harry practiced the movement. "Ready?" he said to his two friends as he ready himself. Ron gave him a slow nod and Dudley scrunched his face up in concentration. "On three, One two _three._"

"_Finte Incantem!_" Both boys called at once. The boils started rapidly disappearing. Giving a whoop of joy Ron stood up tall and felt his face.

"Thanks, mate!" Ron said and slapped Harry on the back. "You too, Duds." Dudley beamed at his friends words. The boys, glowing with pride and relief of their brilliant spell casting, heeded the snobbish girls warning from before and started to change into their robes. And it was just as well, because The Hogwarts Express was just about to pull into the station.

The train slowed and the boys had to push their way out of the compartment while hundreds of other students pushed back. As they fought their way through Harry, Ron and Dudleys eyes all grew wide at the sight of a Man who was twice as tall as a normal man and about 4 times as wide, he has thick, long black hair and beard..

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called the booming voice of the Man. The trio hurried over to the giant Man with huge bushy black beard.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The man continued to call. All first years stumbled over to him and followed him as he lead them down a dark road. A boy sniffled to the side of Harry, occasionally he would ask if any one had seen his toad. Harry assumed this must be the boy named Neville who the snobbish girl had been 'helping.'

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' around the bend here." And he was right. Rounding the corner they caught the magnificent sight the was Hogwarts castle across a black, glassy lake.

A loud "Ooooooh," came from the gathered students.

Just as Harry began to process the enormity, and indeed, the beauty of Hogwarts the large man disrupted his oggling.

"No more'n four to a boat !" he called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and Dudley all scrambled to get into a boat together. They were joined by the boy that Harry had guessed was Neville.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the Man.

"No!" yelled the snobbish voice of the girl Harry had met. Their was snickerings in the gathered group as she was forced to share the boat that the Man had to himself. She looked very squashed. Harry felt a small stabbing pain of pity that she had no friends, but he did not wonder why she didn't.

Disgruntled, the Man shouted once more that evening. "Right then – Forward!"

The boat harry was sitting in lurched along with everyone else's, and the small fleet set off across the water towards the towering bulk of Hogwarts.

"Heads down!" yelled the Man as the boats reached the cliff; Harry complied, not allowing the curtain of ivy which hid the wide opening in the cliff face to touch his own.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The Man said, as he checked the boats the students where still getting out of.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully. Harry shook his head to himself, toads were just not cool. Why would anyone want one?

Striding past them the Man approached the great doors of Hogwarts castle. His gigantic fist pounded them.

Once,

Twice,

And then a Third time.

The doors swung open at once.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Ok, wow that was a long chapter. Well for me it was...Sorry about not updating for ages. Next update will bring the sorting.

So, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Ginny watched coolly as the doors of Hogwarts swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall in the middle of the the large entrance hall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She replied, Hagrid puffed himself out importantly and walked off to his other duty's now that he had finished this one. And received a McGonagall style compliment for it.

McGonagall ushered them into an antechamber to lecture them. And if there was one thing McGonagall was good at that was lecturing whilst looking intimidating. Whilst she explained about Banquets and Houses, Ginny turned her attention to more important things.

Like the pallor of her classmates faces and the agitated whispering between Draco and Blaise. Who appeared to be making a pact about the results of the sorting. Ginny severely hoped they wouldn't get caught whispering by McGonagall. That woman was just plain nasty when mad.

"...I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible while waiting." McGonagall said, catching Ginny's errant attention. Eying the less clean students she went on to say, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the antechamber.

Ginny moved closer to Draco, Blaise and a amused looking Summer. "Hi, Ginevra," she said. "I was just telling these to dolts that theirs no test."

Ginny grinned and gave a stage wonk to Summer, "Oh I dunno. I heard it was really _Painful._" Draco and Blaise glared at Ginny while Summer laughed loudly, drawing the passing attention of nearby students.

Gasps from around Ginny caught her ears, she swiveled around to see it was only the ghosts making their appearance. She all but rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a deathly pale Harry. It twisted her stomach inside out, she hated to see him like this. Her Harry should never be scared, not even fro trivial things. This wasn't her Harry but he sure looked like him....

"Scared, Ron?" Ginny asked striding over to her relation. To the side of him Harry's face twisted from scared to irritation. Good, Ginny could handle him being irritated, just not scared. "You do realize their only the house ghosts? See that one over their? Hes the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff ghost, yo should go ahead and make friends with him now Ron. You'll get in his house anyway."

Rons ears turned red, Ginny purposly noted that instead of Harry's confusion at her behaviour towards her 'cousin'. "I'm not scared! They just surprised me is all. And besides, I'll be in Gyrifindor while you live among the snakes in the Slytherin house." Ron said hotly.

"Whats wrong with snakes? Harry can speak to them," and with that Ginny smiled cryptically and walked off. She and Ron had 'discovered' Harry's talent last year. It was something she could use to bait both boys.

Whilst walking back and thinking her thoughts Ginny ran into Dudley, a few steps away from Ron and Harry. He looked down at her, he was 5 inches taller than her, and spoke very softly. "You love him, but will never take him or show him any affection, why?"

Ginny was gob smacked, could this dull little boy know one of her secretes? Stupid_ quite boys know everything._ Ginny thought annoyed. "What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence. He regarded her coldly and returned to his friends. As he did that he left behind him a scent of magic. The kind that is noticable when someones magic has just peaked but bottle inside with emotions. Dudley was powerful.

Weird.

Staring at her shoes in thought, Ginny had to admit she was confused out of her mind. Dudley was a lot more powerful than a boy should be when he's been repressing his magic. A whole **lot **more powerful.

"What was that?" Summer asked Ginny.

Ginny looked up at the Fae. "Nothing," she said with a smile and turned her attention to the door which Professor McGonagall was entering through.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Ginny joined the others to do just that.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Draco stared at the ceiling in awe as he entered the Great Hall for the first time. It was unbelievably beautiful, Guinevere would be so jealous! From behind him he could hear that snobbish mudblood telling anyone who would listen that she'd managed to read a book. Amazing truly for a piece of filth.

As he followed the precession of first years he saw sitting upon a stool a truly dirty hat, with a huge tear like a mouth Draco knew he had spied the sorting hat. While it was normally tradition for first years to know nothing of the hat and all but wreck themselves with nerves about the "test" for the houses, Lucius Malfoy had told his son. Being prepared to bribe the hat, Draco stood tall, his father would not let him fail when it could be avoided so easily.

Then the hat twitched.

And worse, a detail that his father had neglected, the baggy hat began to sing!

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all._

_Theres nothing in your head_

_the sorting hat can't see, _

_so try me on and I'll will tell you_

_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryfindor,_

_where dwell the brave at heart_

_their daring nerve and chivalry_

_set Gryfindors apart;_

_you might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_where they are just and loyal,_

_those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_where those of wit and learning,_

_will always find their kind;_

_or perhaps on Slytherin_

_you'll make your real friends,_

_those cunning folk use any means_

_to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

An applause followed the conclusion of the song, the hat bent slightly in the middle as if it were bowing. Draco politely clapped along whilst adding the hat to his mental "to burn list" as it was hideous and horribly off key.

As Professor McGonagall began the sorting and Hannah Abbot was quickly placed in Hufflepuff, Draco noticed that Ginevra was holding a a whispered discussion with a mudblood. The filthy creature appeared surprised by what the young vampire was saying, it then reached into it's pocket and gave her a piece of parchment.

Strange.

In the background noise Draco could hear McGonagall calling out his newest ally's name. Really, what kind sick and twisted parent gave their children a name like Summer-Brook Peony Winterchild Forsyth? Ridiculous! However with Summer's passing into Slytherin Ginevra scibbled even more notes down.

Draco watched with fascination as Ginevra scribbled down something looked up at McGonagall and then scribbled something down again... She repeated the process again and again. Draco was not the only one to notice her strange behavior, and McGonagall had to call "Granger, Hermionie," to get the mudbloods attention.

Draco shook his head and turned his attention back to the Sorting.

"Hanzly, Violet!"was the next to be called out by Professor McGonagall, Draco had no idea who the girl was. A mudblood then. No wait, what were those shoes? If he wasn't mistaken they were dragon hide. Perhaps a rich half-blood then. As soon as the Hat was a centimeter above the girls hat it suddenly screamed, "SLYTHERIN!!!"

Hmm, perhaps she would like to be one of Draco's devoted slaves then...

Draco had begun to enjoy watching the Sorting, and was still chuckling to himself about what an idiot that Longbottom kid was when it was finally his turn. Swaggering his best swagger, Draco placed himself down upon the stool. Almost as soon as Draco felt the Hat touch his beautiful head the thing was shouting out Slytherin.

Father would be proud, If Draco was lucky he might just get that new broom he was angling for. Now all they had to do was finish the sorting quickly and it would be and excellent day in the life of Draco Malfoy.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Ginny all but rolled her eyes as she noted Draco's passing into Slytherin. There was nothing, not even time travel, that could stop that boy going there. Summer too, that was one girl to keep an eye on.

Then it was his turn. Harry Potter.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Good, he'll be happiest there. He was last time..._

Ginny wrote his name neatly down on her parchment. Pounder, Jasmin was next to go down on her parchment (Hufflepuff). Ginny prepared herself to walk over to the chair, it had to be her turn next. She just knew it.

"Prewett, Ginevra!" McGonagall called out, and with that Ginny strutted over to the chair. Neatly placing herself on it and equally neatly placing the Sorting Hat on her head.

_Hullo, Mr. Hat!_ Ginny thought to the presence she could feel sharing her mind. She sweared she could almost feel it smile at her words.

_Hullo, Ms Weasley. Or should I be saying Ms Prewett? A delicious feast of memories and mind games you hold up here, whoever you are._ It thought back.

_Umm... Thank you?_

_You are most welcome, now onto business. Where shall I place you... Hmm, well I have to say almost anywhere._

_Only almost? _Ginny thought inquisitively. She had believed she was brave, hardworking, ambitious and intelligent.

_Only almost._ The hat confirmed, _You are intelligent and wise, though this may be from years of memory, not love of study. Am I right?_

_I suppose so, you cannot be wrong, can you?_

_No, I cannot. You are ambitious and cunning, if I said you weren't it would be like denying that the sky is blue. The goals you hold are large, quite large. Now, you are also hardworking and loyal to those of your kind; I could easily make a Hufflepuff out of you._

_What about brave and noble?_

_No. _The hat thought to her andGinny almost winced. Deep down she had hoped she could cut Gryffindor._ You are not brave, I can see your whole mind. Once perhaps, but no longer. You flee from your troubles and grief to a time not yours. Before then you had been taking the easy and most careful road to success. Also, you framed your own brother for your own profits; not even that. To maintain a clever disguise, a clever lie. You are not noble Ginny Weasley._

_I would like to go to Slytherin, Hat. _ Ginny thought, hiding her disappointment.

_Yes, I think all roads for you point to Slytherin quite easily. Enjoy yourself Ms. Vampire, and play your mind games well in _**SLYTHERIN!!!**

With a smirk on her face Ginny took the large hat off her head and walked over to her new house. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brothers gob smacked faces, their calls reached her ears of their wishes for her to resorted. But Ginny walked onto her seat on the right-hand side of Draco Malfoy, heedlessly.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Summer moved slightly to the right to allow Ginevra to slip in between her and Draco Malfoy, who was wearing a boyish grin which she was sure the infamous Lucius Malfoy would not approve of.

Summer cocked her head slightly when she saw Ginny pull out the piece of paper again and start to write, again. Draco was bursting with curiosity and finally half shouted a question on what she was doing. Ginny gave him a soft smile

"Being Slytherin."

Summer cocked an eyebrow at her, she too found herself curious at what the young red-head was doing.

Ginny gave a exasperated sigh, "I'm writing down where everyone in our year group is sorted. It will prove useful to track the movements of our fellow classmates. Slowly I will compile a directory upon them, simple things like their names, house, parentage and loyalties."

Summer thought on this, yes it would be useful to know everyone of their classmates. Very useful. Her thought s were occasionally disrupted by calls of "Slytherin!", or "Ravenclaw!", or "Hufflepuff!", or "Gryfindor!" But other than that she remained very quite for the rest of the sorting.

_**ThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresentPastThePresent**_

Draco watched as his friend was sorted, being the last quiet a few people also had their eyes fixed on Blaise. Draco knew his friendship with Blaise was unusual, after all he was the heir to a prominent pureblood family and should never mix with commoners. To be fair Blaise was the heir to a prominent werewolf line, not that he'd ever publicly admit it.

But also Blaise spent most of his time carefully studying people, with their moves, smells and sayings all filed into his brain. In that way, Draco guessed, he was not unlike Ginevra.

When Blaise gracefully slided off the stool and and placed himself next Summer, who was talking to a Half-Veela, the headmaster rose from his grand seat. The man proceeded to utter horrible nonsense, the only non-crazy thing he told them was to enjoy their meal. The loon.

And enjoy they did. The feast was scrumptious and Draco had to restrain himself from having thirds of everything, it wouldn't be fitting of a pureblood heir. And Draco prided himself on being a proper pureblood heir..

**Okay guys, this is as far as I got. I am abandoning this story – I had beforehand, I only just remembered I had started to write a new chapter. If anyone wants to take over this story feel free to go ahead.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
